A Vida Continua
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Como os pais lidariam diante da partida dos filhos para Hogwarts? Um novo ano letivo e confusões adolescentes, e nossos queridos pais que são ainda mais complicados do que os filhos! SCORPIUS x ROSE
1. Expresso de Hogwarts

**A Vida Continua  
19 anos depois**

**capítulo 01 - Expresso de Hogwarts**

"E se eu for para Sonserina?"

As palavras puras de Alvo, que continham tão inocente preocupação ainda estavam na mente de Harry mesmo depois de o trem sumir de vista. Tivera um medo parecido quando chegara em Hogwarts. Tudo menos Sonserina! O sorriso brincou nos lábios do menino-que-sobreviveu que agora não era mais um menino. Respirou fundo! Já estava com saudades...

Sua atenção foi desviada por um casal que passava por perto de onde ele, sua esposa e seus fiéis amigos se encontravam. Porém não foi o simples 'passar' do casal que chamou a atenção do auror, mas sim a bruxa de cabelos grisalhos e roupas caras que os interceptou.

- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy! Que surpresa vê-los na estação. Não me digam que vieram embarcar o jovem Scorpius para Hogwarts! – a voz de Rita Skeeter continuava fina e irritante durante a velhice e suas matérias cada vez mais sensacionalistas.

Draco Malfoy olhou para a mulher que havia entrado na sua frente com profundo desagrado. Desde o fim da guerra, a jornalista se divertia em perseguir a vida dos que tiveram envolvimentos com as Artes das Trevas, embora que para Draco que havia ido embora da Inglaterra a cerca de cinco anos, aquilo pouco o importava.

- Creio que não é de sua conta Skeeter. – respondeu da forma mais fria possível puxando a esposa pelo braço para saírem dali.

- Realmente não é sr. Malfoy – a jornalista falou com tranqüilidade enquanto o casal a contornava seguindo seu caminho – mas creio que seja da conta de Minerva McGonagal...

- Por que seria? – ele estacou.

- Bem... – ela fingiu refletir – nunca se sabe quando um aluno está sendo treinado para assassinar colegas ou mesmo uma diretora idosa, não é mesmo.

Os olhos cinzas de Malfoy se estreitaram e ele fechou a mão sobre a varinha. Um leve rubor tomou suas faces. Cinco malditos anos vivendo na Bulgária e ele não se livrara deste tipo de acusação.

- Algum problema sr. Malfoy? – Rita puxou um bloco de notas e uma pena-de-repetição-rápida da bolsa – Não gostaria de me dizer por qual motivo está mandando seu filho a Hogwarts, escola na qual o senhor foi o principal responsável pela morte do diretor Alvo Dumbledore?

Harry que tinha certeza que a presença de Skeeter naquela estação não poderia dar em boa coisa, mantinha a varinha na mão desde que vira a jornalista mencionar McGonagal. E como já imaginava, a paciência de Malfoy esgotou fácil e ele fez menção de partir pra cima da repórter. Harry e Hermione fizeram menção de intervir, mas alguém com mãos delicadas conseguiu acalma-lo com o simples gesto de tocar nele.

- Calma Draco. - Falou tranqüilamente.

Pela primeira vez Harry viu a esposa de seu rival de perto. Tinha a pele branca e os cabelos negros. Seus olhos pretos pareciam surreais, como se expressassem coisas muito além de seu entendimento. Se era verdade que os olhos eram o espelho da alma, então a alma daquela mulher era incrivelmente sombria.

- Do que a senhora está falando? – a sra. Malfoy perguntou com a mesma calma que devia usar para perguntar as horas.

A pena se moveu rápido pelo bloco de anotações com a pergunta. Os olhos da repórter brilharam.

- A senhora não pode ter esquecido que seu marido foi um Comensal da morte, ou prefere fingir que a família Malfoy é uma família de bem?

Mione fez um gesto pra Harry indicando que deviam se aproximar naquele momento, pois com a ultima frase o rosto de Draco ficou rubro e se não fosse sua esposa ainda manter a mão segurando seu braço, com certeza ele teria azarado a jornalista.

- Como ousa desrespeitar o nome dos Malfoys? – a sra. Malfoy falou quase num sibilo. Skeeter riu.

- O nome dos Malfoys está na lama a muito tempo...

Draco afastou a mão da esposa com um gesto brusco e ergueu a varinha.

- Como vai, Rita Skeeter? – Harry falou se aproximando com Mione.

A chegada do líder do Aurores junto com a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, foram o bastante para fazer Malfoy se conter. Devagar e a contra gostou abaixou a varinha. Sua esposa permaneceu calada.

- Vejam só, se não é o grande Harry Potter que eu encontro aqui! – Skeeter deu as costas aos Malfoys para encarar Harry e Mione – Vieram embarcar seus filhos suponho... digam-me, como se sente sob esta nova ameaça de saber que há um filho de um Comensal do alto escalão estudando com os seus anjinhos? Temeroso? Preocupado?

- Temerosa devia estar a senhora de nos dirigir a palavra Skeeter. – Hermione foi irredutível – Saia daqui.

- Que é isso meu bem, estou só fazendo o meu trabalho...

- Vá fazer seu trabalho sujo em outro lugar! – Harry falou em tom de alerta.

Skeeter, a contra gosto, preferiu se retirar estrategicamente. Não é bom lutar contra os mais fortes!

- Eu disse que devíamos ter mandado-o para Durmstrang!

- Scorpius fica em Hogwarts Draco!

- Já estávamos na Bulgária! Não devíamos ter voltado...

- Não vou me esconder!

- Não se trata disso...

- Draco! Ele vai ficar bem!

Com isso ela pôs um fim a briga. Só agora o casal notou que havia discutido diante de Mione e Harry e a poucos metros de Rony e Gina que também observavam a cena quietos.

- O que estão olhando? – o trio notou logo que mesmo morando tantos anos no exterior sem se verem, o ódio que alimentavam ainda era igual – não preciso da ajuda de vocês...

- Claro que precisamos Draco! – o rosto de sua esposa porem havia se iluminado enquanto olhava Harry como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- Claro que NÃO precisamos Pan! – falou o marido com impaciência, mas ela não ouviu.

Sorrindo de forma maravilhosa, deu um passo a frente ficando cara a cara com o Eleito.

- Sr. Harry Potter! E esta deve ser a Hermione Granger, atualmente, Hermione Weasley! Aqueles, acredito, são Ronald Weasley e... ah... Ginevra Potter, sua esposa.

- Gina – Harry corrigiu – Gina Weasley Potter.

- Sempre quis conhecê-los! – ela comentou, e seu sorriso era sincero – Meu marido fala muito de vocês...

- Não falo não, Pan – segurou o braço da esposa impaciente – conheceu? Satisfeita? Eu disse que eles não eram grande coisa... Podemos ir agora?

- Harry Potter! – ela ergueu a mão e Harry a apertou diante do olhar incrédulo de Draco – é um prazer enorme conhece-lo! Meu nome é Pandora Malfoy.

***********

Rose e Alvo olhavam pela janelinha do trem ainda se recusando a se afastar do local onde haviam visto seus pais. De cabeça baixa (e com borboletas no estômago) resolveram procurar uma cabine para sentar.

- Já deviam estar sentados! Vocês são muito lerdos!

James aparecera no corredor para guia-los até uma cabine. Em silêncio os dois seguiram o mais velho, prestando atenção em cada detalhe do que estavam vendo. Óbvio que por razões diferentes! Alvo por pura curiosidade e Rose para poder escrever uma carta detalhada a sua mãe contando tudo.  
Mas como nenhuma viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts podia ser totalmente desprovida de ação, numa das primeiras cabines que chegaram, viram logo uma movimentação que indicava uma coisa: briga!

Dois garotos do terceiro ano estavam espancando um primeiro anista, que caído no chão da cabine, pouco podia fazer para se defender dos chutes que levava. James ergueu a varinha enquanto os Rose e Alvo, que ainda não sabiam usar feitiços controladamente assistiam horrorizados a cena.

- Ei, dois contra um é covardia sabiam! Ainda mais se este um for vinte centímetros menor e não souber usar magia.

Os garotos pararam de bater no garoto e viraram-se para James.

- Foi mal Potter, estamos saindo.

Quando terminou de falar o terceiro anista ainda se virou pra sua vítima.

- Isso é pra você aprender onde é seu lugar moleque: o chão!

O primeiro garoto se retirou com essas palavras, o segundo, antes de sair, cuspiu no menino que haviam agredido.

- Ei – James interviu – isso é desumano cara!

- Desumano! – o segundo garoto parou na porta olhando para James – desumano é eu ser órfão de pai por causa da família deste filho de uma puta!

Sem mais palavras os garotos saíram pelo corredor de cabeça erguida.

Rose e Alvo entraram na cabine e foram socorrer o menino que ainda no chão, chorava.

- Não me toquem!

Com esforço o garoto ficou de joelhos, limpou o rosto sujo de sangue e cuspe do outro garoto com as costas da mão. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Estamos aqui pra te ajudar – Rose falou, com um sobressalto, reconhecendo o garoto que seu pai dissera para ela não se tornar amiga.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda pedi!

Sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se e saiu da cabine ainda curvado pela dor.

OooooooooO


	2. A Seleção das Casas

**capítulo 02 - A Seleção das Casas**

_Pai,__  
__Estou-lhe escrevendo de Hogwarts! Fico feliz de ter vindo estudar aqui. Diferente do que o senhor falou, as pessoas são simpáticas comigo e já estou até fazendo amigos. Mande um beijo pra mamãe e fique tranqüilo: tenho certeza que serei bem feliz aqui.__  
__Um beijo, com toda saudade do mundo,__  
__Scorpius_

Uma lágrima molhou a folha recém escrita. A cabine vazia da qual era o único ocupante estava escura e ele precisou levar o pergaminho até perto da janela para poder ler o que escrevera para o pai. Parecia bom. Mas sua letra estava horrível, devida a sua mão ainda tremula da surra que havia levado duas horas antes. Sentia o corpo doer e achava que um de seus dentes estava ligeiramente mole. Levou a mão aos lábios que já começavam a desinchar. Já era ora de vestir pela primeira vez as vestes de Hogwarts.

Enquanto se trocava pensou no pai. Com certeza ficaria bem mais tranqüilo sobre ele estudar em Hogwarts depois de receber aquela carta, que lhe enviaria na manhã seguinte. Talvez seu pai poderia dormir melhor se achasse que estava bem, afinal, já estava na escola mesmo, de que adiantava dizer que havia sido espancado ainda no trem por algo que seu pai ou seu avô fizeram. Ele nem sabia quem tinha sido e preferia não descobrir...

Rose e Alvo riam enquanto se olhavam com as vestes de Hogwarts. A cabine ocupada apenas pelos dois estava iluminada e cheia de papel de doces que estiveram devorando durante a viagem. Entre uma e outra risada um grupo de meninas parou diante da porta da cabine olhando para Alvo pela janelinha e rindo. Depois de um momento de constrangimento entre os primos lá dentro as garotas saíram deixando-os mais uma vez sozinhos.

- Uau! Vejo que vai ser bem popular na escola Alvo – a menina brincou com a timidez do primo.

- Eu não. Meu pai é que é! – falou demonstrando um certo nervosismo – não vai demorar nada para elas descobrirem que não sou um herói como ele ou o tio Rony ou a tia Mione.

O sorriso de Rose também desapareceu.

- É. Acho que logo descobriram que não temos o talento de nossos pais – falou com um aperto no peito. Tudo que mais queria era ser como a mãe.

- Mas não ser como eles não quer dizer que sejamos ruins néh? – falou olhando a prima com olhos atentos.

- Bom... espero que não.

E se olhando ambos começaram a rir.

***  
Ir direto para a enfermaria era tudo que Scorpius podia desejar para seu primeiro momento em Hogwarts. O lábio latejava e teimava em sangrar um pouco e sua aparência estava horrível. De cara, um meio-gigante (que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome) o entregou a um homem estranho com um filhote de gata nos braços que parecia muito mal humorado, dizendo que devia levar o menino na enfermaria antes da Cerimônia de Seleção. E lá iam os primeiro anistas de barquinhos. E lá ia Scorpius, de carruagem, ao lado de um velho emburrado e de uma gatinha muito mal humorada.

E ali estava ele, sendo medicado enquanto em algum lugar ali todos festejavam. Boa maneira de conhecer a escola! Que merda! Lá estava ele envergonhando seu pai mais uma vez. Que droga de escola... e dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica.

Retirou a carta do bolso. Pegou uma pena e acrescentou com letra ainda ligeiramente trêmula, e ele nem sabia mais do que.

_P.S: O senhor tinha razão, o Castelo é lindo pai._

- Potter, Alvo.

Alvo caminhou em direção ao banquinho sentindo todos os olhares do salão se virarem para ele. A diretora McGonagal o olhava com uma expressão de profundo carinho. Ainda com muito medo, viu o chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça. Lembrou as palavras de seu pai e com um medo acima do normal fechou os olhos e desejou com todo o seu coração.

"Sonserina não, Sonseina não"

- GRIFINÓRIA

Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

Rose sorriu para o primo enquanto olhava ele ir em direção a mesa de Grifinória e ser recebido por um James muito orgulhoso. Também notou que as pessoas olhavam com mais atenção para ele e os aplausos da mesa foram a maior ovação já dada ali desde que ela entrou no salão. Estava tão concentrada olhando Alvo que teve um sobressalto quando ouviu seu nome.

- Weasley, Rose.

A menina prendeu a respiração. Grifinória! Bom, Lufa-Lufa não seria ruim e até gostaria de ir para Corvinal. Mas e se fosse Sonserina? Seu pai ia lhe matar...

- Ah, mais uma Weasley. Eu sei bem o que faço com vocês! GRIFINÓRIA!

Rose saiu quase correndo para a mesa. Sua felicidade era tanta que nem reparou que estava recebendo a mesma atenção que seu primo recebera.

- Rose, nós conseguimos! Estamos na Grifinória! – a felicidade de Alvo era tão grande que seus olhos brilhavam.

- Muito bem priminha, assim fica mais fácil pra mim tomar conta de vocês dois – James falou sorrindo.

Logo acabou a seleção e a diretora fez as conhecidas alertas aos alunos.

- Quero lembrar a todos que a Floresta Proibida É PROIBIDA a todos aqueles que não quiserem ter uma morte violenta.

- Uau! É igual papai disse que seria! – Alvo comentou se virando pra Rose.

- É sim – ela assentiu radiante – isso tudo mais parece um sonho Alvo! Um sonho muito bom!

Mais uma vez eles olharam para a diretora ao estranharem o fato dela ter trago o banquinho e o chapéu de volta.

- Senhoras e senhores, gostaria que desculpassem este pequeno erro, mas falta um aluno ser selecionado. Como se sentiu indisposto no trem ele não entrou no castelo junto com os outros. Então, chamo agora Malfoy, Scorpius.

Indisposto? Ele riu em seu íntimo tentando imaginar como sua situação podia piorar. Não bastasse o que passara no trem, agora era o último a entrar. Todos o olharam quando passou pelas grandes portas do salão. Sim, ele entrou pelo portão principal e teve que atravessar todo o salão ouvindo cochichos ao seu redor. Pelo menos a mulher na enfermaria dera um jeito nas suas roupas. Fez uma leve reverência diante da mesa dos professores (como sua mãe mandara fazer) e sentou no banquinho. Podia ver todo o salão dali. Todos olhando pra ele. "O que estão olhando?" pensou com raiva enquanto sentiu o chapéu sendo posto em sua cabeça.

- É o garoto do trem...

Rose não precisou do sussurro de Alvo para reconhece-lo. Era o garoto que seu pai mandara ficar longe. O garoto Malfoy. Alvo contara que seu pai dissera que o sr. Malfoy havia tramado a morte do antigo diretor de Hogwarts. Quando o nome fora anunciado fez-se silêncio no salão, e agora, Rose via muitos cochicharem com cara de desagrado olhando o garoto. Parecia chamar tanta atenção quanto Alvo ou ela, mas os olhares não eram amigáveis...

Depois de uma eternidade o chapéu resolve dar seu veredicto. Diante do olhar incrédulo do salão ele anunciou:

- GRIFINÓRIA!

OooooooooO


	3. Entre leões

~~~§~~~A Vida Continua~~~§~~~

Cap. 3  
Entre Leões

- GRIFINÓRIA!

O silêncio que se fez a seguir era tão intenso que o tempo parecia ter simplesmente parado. Era possível se ouvir o próprio coração. Mas Scorpius não o ouviu. Assim como não reparou no silêncio. Aliais, se uma carruagem alada pousasse sobre a mesa do professores ele não notaria. Havia alguma coisa errada ali.

- O quê? – sua voz saiu num sussurro.

A diretora a sua frente parecia ter perdido momentaneamente a capacidade de articular palavras. Passado o susto, ela recuperou a pose séria.

- Ande sr. Malfoy. Pode ir para a mesa da Grifinória.

Silêncio. Do que diabos aquela velha estava falando? Como assim Grifinória? Ela não podia ter levado a sério aquela voz vinda sabe-Merlin-de-onde dizendo que ele iria para a Grifinória né?

- Sr. Malfoy! Queira se dirigir para a mesa da Grifinória agora.

- Não vou para Grifinória! – falou mais para si do que para a diretora.

- Ora – McGonagal retrucou de forma severa – e posso saber porque o senhor não vai para Grifinória?

- Por que eu sou um Malfoy! – respondeu ele como se fosse óbvio.

A ex-professora não gostou da resposta, assim como boa parte do salão e quase toda mesa dos professores.

- Devo informa-lhe meu jovem, que dentro de Hogwarts, ser um Malfoy não vai torna-lo diferente, especial OU SUPERIOR a qualquer um de nossos alunos. Agora queira se dirigir a mesa de Grifinória.

- Diretora, a senhora tem que entender minha situação – se levantou e caminhou em direção a ela já beirando o desespero – Eu NÃO posso ir para Grifinória...

- Ora, que insolente! – cochichos já reinavam pelo salão.

- Eu sou um Malfoy, entende? – estava quase desesperado.

- Bem SENHOR MALFOY, ou vai para mesa de Grifinória agora ou vai para FORA DE HOGWARTS.

Scorpius engoliu em seco. Não é que preferisse sair de Hogwarts, na verdade, é que ele havia perdido a capacidade de se mover diante do olhar severo da diretora Minerva McGonagal. Sentiu alguém o pegar pelo braço e o levar até a maldita mesa. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

Rose viu junto com todo o salão o garoto ficar encarando a diretora McGonagal como se fosse desobedece-la, mas por fim, uma linda mulher se levantou da mesa dos professores e correu em auxilio do garoto Malfoy, segurando-lhe o braço e quase o arrastando até a mesa de Grifinória. Alvo que estava sentado diante dela, fez uma careta de desagrado para a prima quando a professora fez o loiro se sentar ao lado de Alvo Severus.

- Bom – ainda com cara de desagrado a diretora concluiu – Que seja servido o banquete!

Imediatamente as mesas foram cobertas por centenas de pratos variados e tão maravilhosos quanto tudo ali. Em questão de milésimos de segundos as centenas de estudantes ali presentes chegaram a mesma brilhante conclusão que fofocariam melhor a respeito do ocorrido se estivessem de barriga cheia. Sendo assim, atacaram a comida.

- Meu pai vai me matar...

O menino balançava a cabeça negativamente, incrédulo. Se não comia? Na verdade, o banquete estava lhe causando náuseas.

- Conhecendo o Draco Malfoy, eu diria que vai mesmo...

Scorpius virou-se para olhar a professora que continuava atrás dele. Ela era muito bonita, devia ter entre 30 ou 35 anos na sua opinião e tinha traços orientais. Falou com ele de forma muito simpática e sorria.

- Você conhece meu pai? – perguntou. Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Nunca achei que fosse viver para ver um Malfoy na Grifinória! – comentou ainda sorrindo, mas só conseguiu piorar o ânimo do garoto. – Não esquenta! Até o Draco é capaz de entender...

- A senhora é professora do quê? – Rose que estivera ouvindo a conversa enquanto comia não se conteve e perguntou, levando um olhar mal humorado de Alvo mandando-a não se meter.

- De vôo.

- Mesmo? – agora era a vez de Alvo se interessar pelo assunto – quero muito entrar para o time de Quadribol! Quando meu pai esteve em Hogwarts, ele apanhador. Foi até capitão da equipe...

- Eu sei – ela falou sorrindo – já joguei contra ele. Ah, e você é a cara do seu pai.

Os olhos de Alvo brilharam de tanta felicidade, parecia que ela acabara de dizer que o Natal fora antecipado para a manha seguinte.

- Uau!

- Bom, se eu não me engano, amanha a tarde teremos nossa primeira aula. Espero que mantenham esse interesse pelas aulas depois que elas começarem. Inclusive você mocinho. – disse apertando de leve o ombro de Scorpius – Agora jantem antes que acabe a refeição. Ah, eu sou a professora Chang. Cho Chang.

- Eu achei ela bem simpática Alvo, - falou a garota de cabelos avermelhados sentada quase em frente de Scorpius – acho que vou adorar as aulas de vôo. O que você achou dela?

Lógico que a pergunta não era direcionada a ele que não ia falar com uma menina que sentava 'naquela' mesa né. A pergunta era para o menino relaxado ao seu lado que cometera o garfe de ir ao banquete sem pentear os cabelos. Absurdo né. Mas se (isso é claro SE), SE a pergunta fosse a ele Scorpius Malfoy, ele teria 3 respostas.

1º A professora era muito bonita.  
2º Com certeza ele iria gostar das aulas de vôo.  
3º Se ela achava que seu pai iria entender, ela NÃO o conhecia.

Ao final do banquete (do qual Scorpius se orgulhava de não ter trocado uma palavra com aquele povo estranho) os monitores começaram a guiar os alunos do primeiro ano para a Torre de Grifinória. Ele não acreditava que teria que acompanha-los.

No dormitório ele foi o último a entrar no quarto, que ele achou horrivelmente, asquerojamente, detestavelmente: vermelho!

- Oi! Meu nome é Colin Creevel. Acho que agora somos companheiros de quarto!

Alvo que estava começando a desfazer o seu malão olhou para o garoto loiro ao seu lado. O menino sorria e estendia a mão em comprimento. Alvo também sorriu e segurou firme a mão do menino.

- Oi, sou Alvo Potter!

- É claro que sei quem você é, todo mundo sabe que é o filho de Harry Potter. – Alvo sorriu, mas não conseguiu evitar uma certa timidez.

- Vejam! É o garoto Malfoy! – um dos outros meninos que estavam no quarto apontou para porta, onde Scorpius permanecia parado.

- Você não vai dormir aqui! – afirmou o garoto Creevel com uma confiança inabalável que fez Scorpius rir.

- Mesmo? E quem é que iria me impedir? – falou olhando Colin de cima a baixo.

- Não iria brigar com você Malfoy. Aposto que joga tão sujo quanto o nome de sua família.

- Vejam só, o covarde acha que sabe algo sobre minha família. – desdenhou.

- Sei o bastante pra dizer que – ele apanhou algumas coisas sobre sua cama – NÃO vou dormir nos mesmos aposentos que um Malfoy.

Ao sair, fez questão de esbarrar em Scorpius, ainda parado na porta. O jovem de olhos cinzas riu ao vê-lo passar. que idiotas são esses Grifinórios!

- Ótimo! Sobra mais espaço pra mim! Espero que os sofás da Sala Comunal sejam bem quentinhos! – concluiu rindo de Colin.

Ao se virar notou que os outros meninos faziam o mesmo. Estavam apanhando lençóis, travesseiros e roupa de dormir.

- Muito bem seus idiotas! Vocês não fazem falta. E diferente de vocês que devem dividir um quarto com 5 irmão, pai, mãe e um cachorro, eu estou acostumado a ter uma quarto só pra mim. Vocês só iriam atrapalhar meu sono...

Sem responder as provocações os garotos foram saindo um-a-um. O último deles, Alvo, parou na frente de Scorpius e o encarou zangado. O loiro estava lívido.

- O que está olhando? – falou zangado desejando que Potter saísse logo dali.

- Sabe Malfoy, quando te vi no trem, apanhando, senti pena de você. – Scorpius fechou os punhos indignado.

- Eu não quero a sua pena! – falou ameaçadoramente.

- Não é que você não queira... – Alvo falou com calma – é que você não merece...

E assim como os outros, saiu, deixando Malfoy sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Scorpius, sentou-se na cama. Olhou ao redor o dormitório vazio. Bom começo. Estava sozinho. Mais uma vez sozinho. Que grande merda havia feito. Puxou a carta já toda amassada do bolso das vestes.

Pai,  
Estou-lhe escrevendo de Hogwarts! Fico feliz de ter vindo estudar aqui. Diferente do que o senhor falou, as pessoas são simpáticas comigo e já estou até fazendo amigos. Mande um beijo pra mamãe e fique tranqüilo: tenho certeza que serei bem feliz aqui.  
Um beijo, com toda saudade do mundo,  
Scorpius

P.S.: O senhor tinha razão, o Castelo é lindo pai.

Amassou amargamente a carta na mão e a atirou do outro lado do quarto.

- Meu pai vai me matar...

OooooooooO

O sol havia nascido a pouco tempo e Pandora Malfoy estava morrendo de sono. Já estava desacostumada a acordar cedo. Desde que vieram para a Inglaterra a um mês ela havia parado de trabalhar. Vestia apenas uma camisola preta de renda e estava sentada na beira da cama, seus pés brincando com as sandálias no chão sem querer calça-las. Pensou se ainda era cedo o suficiente para deitar e voltar a dormir. Acabou descartando a idéia.

- Que vergonha Merlin!

Draco andava de um lado para o outro do quarto esbravejando e agitando a carta que recebera de McGonagal a cerca de 15 minutos. Vestia apenas um calça preta de ceda que costumava usar para dormir. No inicio, quando começara a praguejar e insultar Merlin e Scorpius, Pandora ficou realmente preocupada, mas agora, 15 minutos depois, tudo que ela queria era poder voltar a dormir.

- Eu sei Pan! Eu sei que Merlin está fazendo eu pagar meus pecados, tudo que eu fiz como Comensal da Morte, mas não precisa usar Scorpius para isso! Merlin! Ele é só uma criança...

- Draco, será que você pode parar com esse escândalo?

- Pandora você não está vendo a situação? MEU FILHO está na GRIFINÓRIA! Isso é... isso é um... isso é...

- Besteira? – ela arriscou.

- PANDORA!

- Porra Draco! A intenção da diretora ao nos enviar uma carta contando isso, COM CERTEZA não era te humilhar, mas sim nos comunicar o ocorrido. SÓ ISSO!

Mas Draco não escutou o restante da frase. Parou um momento de andar e olhou para a esposa concordando inteiramente com ela.

- Exato Pan! Muito bem! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? – havia triunfo em sua expressão.

- No quê? – perguntou desconfiada – que a diretora só escreveu para nos comunicar?

- EXATO! – ele sentou-se ao lado da mulher excitado com a idéia. – Me diga Pandora, porque a McGonagal escreveria para mim dizendo em que Casa de Hogwarts Scorpius ficou? Quer dizer, não é obrigação da diretora nos dizer isso, quem devia escrever era o Scorpius contando a infeliz novidade... então me diga Pan, porque foi que a McGonagal se deu ao trabalho de escrever PESSOALMENTE a carta endereçada a mim?

Pandora pensou um pouco, mas o sono não ajudava muito nessas horas. O marido a olhava com ansiedade como se tentasse ler a mente dela, então resolveu ser sincera.

- A diretora escreveu porque... eh... bem... para evitar que você matasse o Scorpius? – falou erguendo as delicadas sobrancelhas.

- Não! Me escreveu porque sabia que eu ia fazer alguma coisa para tirar meu filho daquele lugar! – concluiu de forma heróica.

- Hã? – Pandora arregalou os olhos de forma incrédula.

- Sim! Olhe pode ler! A carta mais parece um pedido de socorro... McGonagal quer que eu faça alguma coisa para ajudar meu filho...

Pandora pegou a carta.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou descrente.

- Claro! – ele comentou já se levantando.

- E quanto a essa parte que ela diz "espero que haja de forma adulta e lembre que não foi uma escolha de seu filho..."

- Puro protocolo, nada demais. – ele começou a se vestir.

- Mesmo? – ela ergueu os olhos do pergaminho cinicamente e viu que Draco já estava vestido e escolhia uma capa de viagem – O que está fazendo?

- Vou a Hogwarts!

- Por Merlin, o que você vai fazer? Não vai atravessar o país pra brigar com Scorpius por uma coisa que ele não teve culpa...

- A culpa não foi dele foi sua...

- Minha?

- Claro! Eu disse que ele devia ir pra Durmstrang...

- Mas...

- Vou a Hogwarts falar com McGonagal. Isso não vai ficar assim!

Dizendo isso ele saiu. Pandora ainda ficou olhando para a porta da suíte fechada sem acreditar no que ouvia, até que se tocou que estava perdendo um precioso tempo e se levantou da cama de um salto.

- DRACO, ME ESPERA! Merda! Cadê minha varinha?! – e tentou se arrumar o mais rápido possível para acompanhar o marido.


	4. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

...A Vida Continua...

Cap. 4  
DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS

- O que temos hoje Rose?

- Primeiro Herbologia. Depois Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, almoço, ai... deixa eu ver... História da Magia, então sim, Aula de Vôo. – Rose concluiu olhando o horário.

- Legal! Estou louco de vontade de estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Alvo falou se servindo de pão.

- Eu também. Alvo, Herbologia é a disciplina ensinada pelo sr. Longbottom né? – ela comentou também se servindo de pão e um pouco de café.

- É sim. Acho que o dia vai ser muito bom.

- Não teria tanta certeza maninho.

Tiago sentou-se ao lado deles de forma despojada e pegou o horário das mãos de Rose. – Ih... vocês deram azar para o primeiro dia de aula heim.

- Porque James? – Rose falou já apreensiva.

- História da Magia é lecionada por um fantasma e é chatíssima! E quanto a DCAT... – ele deixou a frase inacabada para dar mais suspense.

- O quê que tem? – falou Alvo preocupado.

- Tem que... a professora é... é...

- É o que? – insistiu o mais novo.

- É um Inferi!

- O QUÊÊÊ? – não foram só Alvo e Rose que exclamaram, mas também Colin Creevel que sentava ali perto e deixou até cair a fatia de pão que segurava.

- Hahaha – James não conteve as risadas – vocês acreditaram...

- Porra James – disse Tiago passando a mão no cabelo assustado – isso não teve graça...

- Relaxa aí Al... eu tava só brincando. Mas se bem que...

Alvo levantou os olhos para ver o irmão que havia se levantado.

- Se bem que o quê James?

- Acho que seria melhor se ela fosse um Inferis! – disse como se pensasse alto. Diante do olhar indagador da prima completou – Está tudo bem Rose. Você vai ver na hora da aula...

Sem mais comentários rumaram para as suas aulas.

OooooO

Scorpius achou difícil de se concentrar durante a aula de Herbologia. Não havia jantado por causa do susto de ter sido mandado para a Grifinória e não havia tomado café para não ter que se sentar a mesa com os outros grifinórios. Seu estômago reclamava! Teria que almoçar de qualquer jeito, nem que tivesse que sentar a mesa dos professores e dividir uma cocha de frango com a própria McGonagal, isso se quisesse ter algum desempenho na aula de vôo que seria a tarde.

Longbottom era um professor calmo. Começou a aula fazendo a chamada, ele fez uma pausa durante os nomes de Alvo Potter e Rose Weasley só pra sorrir para eles. Que absurdo! Também fez uma pausa no nome de Scorpius Malfoy, mas não ergueu os olhos para olha-lo. Continuou a chamada sem comentar.

A aula terminou mais rápido do que esperava. Finalmente teriam a primeira aula dentro do Castelo: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

OoooO

Rose e Alvo entraram na sala que era decorada com várias figuras de torturas. Todas elas protagonizadas por Comensais da Morte. Uma coisa que fazia questão era de sentar em uma das cadeiras da frente.

- Rose olha.

A menina olhou para os alunos que seu primo estava apontando para ver com desgosto que aquela seria uma aula conjunta com o pessoal da Sonserina, que entravam de forma espalhafatosa, rindo alto e apontando os quadro na parede.

Scorpius sentou na banca ao lado da de Rose e Alvo. Guardou o material e colocou a varinha sobre a mesinha da cadeira. Alguém deixou uma mochila pesada cair ao lado dele assustando-o.

- Ei Zabini – disse uma das garotas da sonserina para o menino que colocara sua mochila ao lado de Scorpius. – Você não vai querer sentar ao lado de um grifinório vai? – perguntou rindo debochado.

- Claro que não Liz. – disse também rindo – Só estou deixando aqui para que meu elfo-doméstico tome conta para mim.

Todos os sonserinos começaram a rir. Scorpius não olhou para Zabini, continuava com postura reta olhando para frente. Depois que o sonserino deu as costas para ir sentar ouviu um barulho e se virou. Scorpius havia empurrado as coisas dele da banca para o chão.

- Você se acha valente é Malfoy? – puxou a varinha e apontou para ele – deixa eu te mostrar o que é valentia...

- Estou muito curiosa para descobrir.

Todos os alunos se viraram para porta da sala. A professora que acabara de chegar era uma mulher por volta dos 35 anos, cabelos pretos até os ombros e uma cara de mal que chegava a assustar. Vestia uma roupa preta simples e andava de nariz empinado. Era bonito, mas não simpática.

- Senhores, gostaria de saber o que se passa aqui.

- Bem professora, o Malfoy derrubou meu material no chão – disse Zabine apontando.

A professora andou de forma altiva entre as mesas até ficar de frente a malfoy e o olhou nos olhos com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele manteve o olhar.

- Sente-se Zabine. - Ele fez menção de argumentar, porem ela o olhou de um jeito que o fez calar-se e sentar – Como é seu nome garoto?

- Scorpius Malfoy. – falou com simplicidade.

- Scorpius... Malfoy... – ela repetiu o nome docemente – claro...

Ela deu as costas a ele e andou até a mesa dela onde se escorou antes de começar a falar encarando a turma.

- Artes das Trevas não é uma coisa contra a qual qualquer um possa lutar. Não pensem que é fácil ou que é uma questão de livros. Arte das Trevas é uma questão de talento! Se você não tem... que se dane, não vou ensinar a idiotas.

Com a afirmação ela pegou o diário de classe e começou a chamada.

- Alvo Severus Potter?

- Aqui.

Ela o mirou com tanta raiva que fez o menino pensar que de alguma forma a havia ofendido.

- Severus?! – ela falou indignada – como se fosse digno de ostentar este nome!

Alvo olhou para Rose em busca de auxilio, mas tudo que viu foi a prima de queixo caído. Olhou em redor e notou que todos pareciam meio admirados com a afirmação descabida da professora de DCAT.

- Bom... eh... vai ter que reclamar com meu pai que me deu esse nome professora... – respondeu como se fosse lógico que não era culpa dele se chamar Severus.

- Seu pai! Claro! Não pense que terá um tratamento diferenciado por ser fico do grande exibido Harry Potter! Eu sei que você não passa de um criancinha assustada e sem talento igual ao seu pai seu moleque arrogante!

- Mas eu não... – ele ia argumentar, mas levou um chute de Rose que acenou com a cabeça para que ficasse quieto.

A professora continuou a chamada, até que chegou a outro nome conhecido.

- Rose Weasley, ah, mais uma Weasley. E eu que achei que Hogwarts tivesse se livrado dos cabelos vermelhos de vocês... a última pelo menos era loira...

- Presente, professora. – embora que mantivesse os punhos fechados, ela não respondeu as provocações.

- Minha mãe é uma Weasley, portanto EU também sou. – Alvo disse com orgulho.

- Mais um motivo para eu duvidar de sua inteligência Potter. – a professora comentou olhando outra vez para o diário de classe.

- Ah sim... – falou com suavidade – Scorpius Malfoy...

- Aqui.

Ainda o olhando, ela sorriu para ele. Em seguida fechou o diário e mandou todos pegarem os livros.

OooooooooooooO

- Professora McGonagal, eu vim a Hogwarts para falar sobre...

- ...a ida de seu filho para a Grifinória. – ela completou em tom de tédio – já esperava que viesse sr. Malfoy.

Draco sentou-se mais para a frente na cadeira. Pandora cruzou as pernas relaxada. Havia acabado de chegar a escola e ido direto para a sala da diretora, onde agora conversavam. Por trás da cadeira de McGonagal, Dumbledore olhava a cena divertido enquanto Severus Snape analisava o casal que havia acabado de entrar.

- A senhora há de concordar comigo que isso não pode ficar assim.

- Porque eu concordaria com isso? – perguntou ainda calma.

- Porque ele é um Malfoy! Não pode ir para Grifinória...

- Ainda não vejo qual o problema.

- A senhora me escreveu hoje cedo porque sabia que eu não ia deixar barato!

- Eu lhe escrevi porque temi que o senhor não aceitasse e colocasse a culpa injustamente no menino.

- Ora, mas isso é incabível!

Ele olhou para a esposa que permanecia calada e o encarava como se dissesse eu-te-avisei.

- Isso é simplesmente impossível! Prefiro tira-lo de Hogwarts do que ver meu filho... MEU FILHO NA... Na... Grifinória! – falou com nojo da possibilidade.

- O senhor deve saber que a única possibilidade de refazer a seleção é muito improvável que funcione.

Ouvindo isso, Pandora descruzou as pernas e inclinou o corpo para a frente interessada.

- A senhora está me dizendo que existe então uma maneira de tirar Scorpius da Grifinória e fazer assim esse homem se aquietar? – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar mortal que ela preferia ignorar.

- Não. Eu disse que existe uma maneira de se refazer a seleção, mas isso não impede que o Chapéu Seletor o mande para a Grifinória outra vez, coisa que provavelmente acontecerá.

- Explique o que preciso fazer para ele ser re-selecionado. – Draco falou decidido.

OoooooooooO

- Alguma dúvida sobre as aulas de DCAT? – falou a professora com cara de que mataria quem ousasse levantar a mão.

Mas era blefe. Rose levantou e continuou viva.

- Tenho duas professora.

- Então fale de uma vez – falou impaciente.

- Primeiro, quando deixaremos as aulas teóricas e passaremos para a prática de magia?

- Quando souberem diferenciar uma varinha e um colega. Próxima pergunta.

- Qual seu nome professora?

- Pansy Parkson, tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar de mim não é.

- Eh... – Rose fez um esforço – esse nome não me é estranho.

- Já ouvi meu pai falar de você – Alvo comentou – mas não lembro o que disse.

- Claro – ela comentou. Mais uma vez sua expressão se tornou mais doce ao olhar para Scorpius – e você? Aposto que sabe tudo sobre mim não é, Scorpius...

- Não. – ele falou com sinceridade, balançando a cabeça para frisar bem a negação – Nunca ouvi falar da senhora.

Os olhos de Pansy ganharam imediatamente um tom avermelhado em sua expressão de fúria tal como as veelas quando estão com raiva. Fechou os punhos, rangeu os dentes. Olhou para Scorpius como se ele fosse uma barata que desejava muito eliminar.

- Está brincando comigo moleque? – não havia mais doçura nenhuma em sua voz.

- Não senhora – ele falou já temeroso – eu realmente nunca...

- SEU MOLEQUE INSOLENTE! VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO DE OSTENTAR O SOBRENOME MALFOY!!! NÃO PASSA DE UM ESTORVO SEM SERVENTIA. DETENÇÃO! VOCÊ REALMENTE É DIGNO DE SER APENAS UM GRIFINÓRIO! SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE, I-M-E-D-I-A-T-A-M-E-N-T-E!

Scorpius quase não conseguiu colocar o material dentro da mochila, tamanha sua pressa de sair da frente da professora.

- E VOCÊS? ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUÊ? FORA DAQUI!

Sem pensar duas vezes eles se retiraram da sala seguindo os passos de Scorpius deixando a professora sozinha com seus pensamentos.

OoooooooO

- A senhora está dizendo que tudo que tenho que fazer é convencer o líder do Conselho dos Pais de que Scorpius merece uma re-seleção?

- Exato. Se for bem sucedido, a re-seleção será feita na hora, diante do líder do conselho, dos senhores e lógico de mim. Sem mais condições.

- E quando poderíamos ter essa reunião com o líder do conselho? – quis saber Pandora.

- Vocês tem 10 dias a partir da primeira seleção. Podemos fazer neste sábado.

Draco sorriu pela primeira vez desde que recebera a noticia aquela manhã. Era impossível para ele não lembrar de quando tinha 13 anos e seu pai que na época era o líder do Conselho de Classe conseguiu condenar um hipogrifo a execução por ter machucado Draco. Uma coisa aprendera com Lucius: tudo que se precisa ter é dinheiro e quase todos os seus problemas serão resolvidos. Afinal, não existem muitas pessoas não subornáveis.

- Tudo bem então, voltaremos no sábado.

- Ótimo. Vou passar seu caso para o conselho de pais.

Os dois se levantaram e dirigiram-se a porta.

- Foi um prazer conhece-la diretora, fiquei apaixonada por sua escola. – falou Pandora de forma amigável.

- Nos vemos no sábado professora.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, antes de descerem a escada da gárgula, Draco abraçou a esposa, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e aconchegou-se sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Esta reunião já está na palma de minha mão...

A mulher riu retribuindo-lhe os carinhos. Chegaram até a iniciar um beijo mais quente que foi interrompido pela porta da sala da professora que se abriu de repente. Eles se afastaram educadamente.

- Ah... ainda estão aqui... Estava mesmo indo atrás de vocês – Minerva olhou o casal com olhos bondosos – Devo informa-lo, Draco – a diretora fez questão de usar o nome dele com suavidade – de que quem preside o conselho dos pais... é Hermione Weasley.

- E... isso é... ruim? – Pandora perguntou ao marido.

Ele estava estático.

- Hermione Granger?!

- Hermione Weasley desde que se casou com Ronald Weasley senhor Malfoy. E sim, é ela. Bom, até o sábado não é mesmo.

A professora fechou a porta na cara de um Draco Malfoy em estado de choque.

- Draco... – Pandora se aproximou assustada com a súbita mudança do marido que estava até mais pálido – está tudo bem com você?

Ele não respondeu. Não podia ser. A filha dela estava no primeiro ano! Mas vindo da Granger era de se esperar... não, ela não.

- Merda! – pensou alto diante do olhar preocupado da esposa.

Continua...


	5. Dia a dia Grifinório

...A Vida Continua...

Cap. 5  
**Dia-a-dia Grifinório**

- Gostei da sra. Malfoy. Achei ela interessante. E você Gina?

Harry estava almoçando em sua casa com a esposa que preparava o almoço para a pequena Lily que brincava na sala. O Auror estava cansado, segunda feira era um dia horrível no trabalho. Parecia que toda comunidade mágica escolhia esse dia para fazer suas denuncias, (aparentemente infundadas) contra possíveis seguidores das Trevas que provavelmente era um de seus tantos vizinhos.

Gina continuava virada para o fogão, mas computou mentalmente o comentário. Não havia gostado nem um pouco do súbito interesse de uma Malfoy por seu marido. Respondeu sem se virar.

- Achei ela bastante bonita, mas por trás da educação refinada deu pra notar a arrogância típica dos Malfoy. E se ela casou com o Draco é por que não é flor que se cheire.

- Achou mesmo isso? – ele perguntou alheio as intenções da esposa.

- Você não? – perguntou sondando.

- Não. – respondeu inocentemente. – Ela me lembrou a Narcisa Malfoy.

- Mãe, pai! Chegou! O Alvo mandou uma carta de Hogwarts!

Lily entrou na cozinha correndo. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela agitava uma carta que havia acabado de abrir. Gina colocou a comida na mesa e tirou a carta das mãos da filha para ler.

- James não mandou nada outra vez – Harry comentou enquanto Gina lia a carta pra si – Esse menino está ficando muito relaxado... E ai Gina? Pra que Casa o Alvo foi?

- Grifinória. A Rose também. "Estamos muito felizes de estarmos na Grifinória como vocês..." etc e tal. Curiosos pelas aulas... enfim... parece estar tudo norm...

Normal ela ia dizer. Parou. Seus olhos esbugalharam quando leu (e re-leu) a mesma frase da carta tentando captar a mensagem. Harry ficou logo curioso.

- O que foi Gina? Primeiro dia em Hogwarts e ele já está aprontando? – falou divertido. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Harry... você não vai acreditar em qual Casa de Hogwarts o filho do Malfoy ficou.

- Qual? Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou já rindo.

- Grifinória!

OooooooooO

- Grifinória?! Hahaha, eu não posso acreditar nisso, hahhaha, ele foi para...

- Rony, você quer por favor se controlar.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá confortavelmente lendo a carta que a filha havia mandado da escola logo que acordara. Aliais, havia parado de ler para observar Rony que se contorcia no sofá com falta de ar de tanto rir ao saber que o garoto Malfoy havia ido para Grifinória. A esposa esperou pacientemente ele se acalmar.

- Eu sinceramente não vejo a graça Rony.

- Como não Mione!? Imagina só a cara do Malfoy quando souber disso – ele parou um momento se deliciando com a visão – Daria todo o ouro de Gringotes para dar a noticia a ele.

- Pois eu, sinceramente estou muito feliz por eles. Isso mostra que o menino não herdou o preconceito do pai. Talvez eles ainda tenham futuro... – Rony pegou um bloco de notas e uma pena sobre a mesa de centro. – O que está fazendo Rony?

- Vou escrever uma carta.

- Uau. Vejo que a ida de sua filha para Hogwarts realmente mexeu com você hein – comentou divertida – Vai escrever para Rose?

- Quê? Não, vou escrever para o Draco. Você sabe onde estão morando?

- Para quê você vai escrever para o Malfoy? – ela perguntou fechando a cara.

- Mione, sempre esperei uma chance dessas pra rir da cara dele, você acha que eu vou deixar passar em branco o fato de o filhinho dele ter ido parar na cova dos leões?

- Ronald Weasley, você não ousaria fazer isso.

- Mas Mione...

- RONALD!

Rony abaixou a cabeça.

- Posso escrever para o Harry? – falou baixo.

Hermione riu com a obediência do marido e respondeu com carinho.

- Pode. Pra o Harry pode.

Rony se levantou e levando o papel e a pena foi para a mesa da cozinha escrever para o amigo. Ela sorriu sozinha na sala.

- Esses dois não vão crescer nunca.

OoooooooooooO

O professor Binns flutuava suavemente pela sala enquanto continuava seu monólogo longo e chatíssimo sobre a tão famosa Revolta do Doendes. Alvo aproveitou o tempo livre (considerando que a aula não devia ser levada em consideração) para folhear os livros na espere pelas próximas aulas. Não sabia bem porque, mas seu pai insistira que ele devia ler com muita atenção o livro 1000 Ervas E Fungos Mágicos, em especial a parte que falava de Aconicos e Benzoas.

Rose no entanto fazia o possível para prestar a devida atenção a aula, mas já estava se tornando impossível. A voz baixa e tranqüila do fantasma parecia meio hipnótica, a menina tinha certeza que mais alguns minutos e ela dormiria na sala de aula.

Scorpius rabisca um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho distraído. Ainda não tivera coragem de escrever ao pai contando que havia ido para a Grifinória. Na verdade, estava morrendo de medo de lhe dizer. Pensou seriamente se devia escrever mantendo o fato em segredo, mas acabou descartando a idéia. Talvez fosse melhor escrever contando tudo a mãe, deixaria que ela se virasse para explicar ao pai onde ele fora parar... O que será que Draco faria quando soubesse? Será que seria capaz de expulsa-lo de casa? Sua mãe não deixaria...

A aula transcorreu mais rápido do que esperavam e logo estavam livres para a aula que tanto esperavam: vôo.

Os jardins estavam tranqüilos e a professora ainda mais linda do que no dia da seleção. Podia-se dizer que rabo-de-cavalo, calça e blusa colada combinavam com a esportiva professora que apareceu na aula já sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Boa tarde! Eu sou a professora Cho Chang e serie a instrutora de vôo. Espero extrema atenção e obediência nesta aula para evitarmos acidentes desagradáveis.

A professora continuou falando por mais alguns minutos para uma turma silenciosa. Quando finalmente chegaram a parte prática da aula, descobriram que voar era algo muito complicado. Mesmo os que se saíram bem por já possuírem vassouras em casa tiveram uma certa dificuldade para acompanhar as instruções da professora.

Pouco antes do término da aula, enquanto praticavam equilibro fazendo a vassoura ficar parada no ar a pouco mais de meio metro do chão, a professora Parkson veio do interior do castelo, com cara de poucos amigos para falar com a prof. Chang.

- Ainda demora essa aula Cho? – sua voz tinha um tom de tédio.

- Não muito. Você quer falar comigo?

- Não, mas Minerva quer.

- Tudo bem então. Vou terminar aqui e subo para falar com ela.

- Certo. Só não vá perder muito tempo com... – Parkson olhou para Alvo e Rose que estavam mais próximos a Chang – com certos alunos... que não merecem atenção.

- Obrigada pelo conselho, mas tenho certeza que todos os meus alunos merecem toda a minha atenção Pansy. – Chang respondeu de forma tranqüila.

- Se você diz... – Parkson deu as costas com desagrado e foi embora.

Cho Chang fechou a cara vendo Pansy Parkson se afastar. Desde que a sonserina começou a lecionar em Hogwarts, ela tratava os grifinórios de forma diferenciada, pior e mais cruel que outras casas. Quando Vicktorie Weasley começou a estudar na escola alguns anos antes, as coisas se tornaram piores. Pansy marcava a menina, descontando pontos a toa e dando detenções infundadas. A chegada de James Potter foi algo incrível: Parkson conseguia ter mais raiva do garoto do que de Vick, que ela acabou por deixar de lado.

Cho não podia culpa-la quanto a isso. James realmente dava muito Cho mesmo, já havia dado varias detenções a ele por diversas razões: andar pelo Castelo a noite, maltratar colegas menores, implicar com sonserinos. Mas Cho não poderia aceitar que agora Pansy direcionasse sua raiva para Alvo Potter e Rose Weasley, afinal, Chang simpatizara com os dois a primeira vista, ainda na mesa de Grifinória no dia da seleção.

- A turma está dispensada. Guardem suas vassouras antes de irem.

Rose e Alvo se deixaram ficar por lá, sendo os últimos a guardarem as vassouras num baú com interior aumentado magicamente. A professora que estava concertando com a varinha alguns buracos no gramado se virou para ver Alvo olhando-a.

- Tudo bem Potter? – perguntou divertida diante do olhar do menino.

- A senhora fazia parte da Armada de Dumbledore? – perguntou inocentemente.

Cho Chang sentiu o estomago afundar lembrando de tão antigo acontecimento envolvendo Marieta e que ocasionou em seu rompimento definitivo com Harry. Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, talvez o menino a sua frente fosse seu...

- Porque a pergunta? – indagou desconfiada.

- A senhora disse que conheceu meu pai em Hogwarts então... eu pensei... bem, meu pai costuma dizer que quase todas as pessoas de bem que ele conheceu em Hogwarts, ou era professor ou estava na Armada de Dumbledore.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, eu participava da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Nossa! Isso quer dizer que a senhora era muito amiga de nossos pais né? – perguntou Rose.

Chang riu consigo lembrando que morria de ciúmes da mãe da menina.

- Mais ou menos Weasley. Vocês tem mais alguma pergunta?

- Desculpe por incomoda-la – Alvo se apreçou em dizer. – É que acho que a professora Parkson não gosta muito de mim.

- Não se preocupe Potter. Ela não costuma gostar de muita gente. Já visitaram Hagrid?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça negando.

- Porque não aproveitam o tempo livre para visitá-lo? Aposto que ele iria adorar receber o filho de Harry. Vocês já o conhecem não? – ambos confirmaram acrescentando que gostavam muito dele. – Bem, ele mora ali embaixo, naquela casinha junto ao canteiro de abóboras. Vão até lá, tenho certeza que ele tem um monte de histórias para vocês.

Sorrindo ela se afastou.

OoooooooooooooO

Pai

Estou na Grifinória.

Scorpius.

Era uma carta pequena. Mais aprecia um bilhete. Mas o jovem loiro achava que nunca escreveria algo na vida tão complicado.

Prendeu rápido na perna de uma coruja qualquer e a deixou ir antes que se arrependesse de ter escrito.

Mas logo que a viu partir se arrependeu. Seu pai não entenderia.

**Hey dad look at me****  
****Think back and talk to me****  
****Did I grow up according to the plan ?****  
****And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?****  
****But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

_(Ei pai olhe para mim__  
__Pense no passado e me diga__  
__Eu cresci de acordo com os seus planos?__  
__E você pensa que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo fazendo coisas que eu gosto de fazer?__  
__Mas machuca quando você desaprova tudo)_

- Vejam só, se não é o garoto Malfoy.

Scorpius se virou para encarar a aluna da Sonserina que implicara com ele mais cedo. A garota tinha cabelos loiros e era muito bonita, mas sua cara demonstrava tamanho cinismo e deboche que para ele, olha-la se tornava algo muito desagradável.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou de forma seca.

- Ei, o corujal não é seu sabia.

Em silêncio ele resolvel se retirar do ambiente que em sua opinião era pequeno demais para os dois. Quando passou pela garota, esta segurou-lhe o braço.

- Sabe Malfoy, acho você bem bonitinho – falou sorrindo. Ele ficou surpreso – Pena que você é da Grifinória né. Acho que não me apresentei direito, meu nome é Liz. Liz Skeeter. Talvez já tenha ouvido falar de minha tia. Ela é jornalista do Profeta Diário.

A garota deu esta informação como se anunciasse que era dona de todo ouro de Gringotes, mas era a primeira pessoa que falava educadamente com Scorpius e ele tentou fazer o mesmo.

- Bom, eu sou Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Minha mãe era professora em Durmstrang e meu pai é Curandeiro. Antes minha mãe era Inominável e meu pai Comensal da Morte. E nenhum dos dois gosta de sua tia. Agora se me dá licença tenho que ir, tenha uma boa noite.

"Seja educado com quem for educado com você", o grifinório pensou enquanto descia as escadas do corujal. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia isso.

OoooooooooooO

Pai

Estou na Grifinória.

Scorpius.

Alguns horas haviam se passado desde que Scorpius enviara a carta que agora se encontrava nas mãos de um Draco cabisbaixo que estava sentado em sua cama king-size ao lado da esposa. Scorpius usara poucas palavras. Nem uma explicação ou pedido de desculpas. Nada.

- Não vai dormir? – sua mulher perguntou com suavidade.

- Ela não vai ajudar Scorpius, Pandora. – sua voz denotava tristeza.

- Quem? A diretora McGonagal?

- A Granger.

A contra gosto Pandora também se sentou na cama. Draco não fora para o St. Mungos trabalhar depois que voltaram de Hogwarts e não parara de falar na tal reunião que teriam com a líder do Conselho de Pais. Sentada ao lado dele, pacientemente começou a fazer carinhos nas costas do marido.

- Meu bem, não precisa ficar preocupado. Tenho certeza que ela vai pensar bem a situação e decidir o que for melhor para nosso filho.

- Pan, se a Granger pensasse não teria se casado com um Weasley. Ela faz de tudo para piorar qualquer situação, ou então já teria tido o bom senso de livrar o mundo de sua desagradável presença e teria se suicidado. Ela está poluindo a terra com mais Weasleys! Só isso devia ser o bastante para lhe render um beijo de um dementador...

- Eu a vi na estação e ela me pareceu agradável.

- Você a viu na estação?

- Sim, a mulher simpática que estava ao lado de Harry Potter.

- Não. Aquela era a coluna da plataforma 9/2.

- Draco!

- Sério, Pan! Aquela imitação de bruxa é intragável. Tenho certeza que fará de tudo que estiver a seu alcance para piorar minha vida...

- Então não dê motivo. Faça ela ser o vilão da história.

- Como assim? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Ora, seja só um pai preocupado com o bem estar de seu filhinho que não está se adaptando a Grifinória. Para que isso não atrapalhe o desempenho de um pobre menino de 11 anos, fomos obrigados a pedir que essa boa senhora Granger... não Weasley... ah, tanto faz! Enfim, que essa boa senhora repense a situação dele. Ela é mãe! Tenho certeza que tem um coração e tanto...

- Acha que pode funcionar? – perguntou refletindo.

- Claro que sim. Scorpius é uma criança ainda... você podia até pedir para ela se colocar em seu lugar... Ele podia muito bem ser filho dela...

- Quê? Meu Scorpius? Filho daquela sangue-ruim metida a sabe-tudo e babona do Potter? Por Merlin, Pandora, ela casou com o pobretão burro e desqualificado do Weasley...

- Mudança de planos! – falou observando o marido que se calou – Faremos o seguinte na tal reunião, você não vai dizer uma palavra com a Hermione Granger ou Weasleu ou seja-lá-o-que-for, entendeu. Deixa que EU dou um jeito!

Impaciente ela se deitou na cama dando as costas para o marido emburrada.

Continua...


	6. Lamentos

**You** _(você)_  
**poor** _(puro)__  
_**sweet** _(doce)_  
**innocent thing** _(inocente ser)_  
**Dry your eyes** _(enxugue seus olhos)_  
**and testify** _(e veja)__  
_**You know** _(você sabe)_  
**you live to break me** _(você vive pra me machucar)_  
**don't deny** _(não nege)_  
**I'm your sweet sacrifice** _(sou seu doce sacrifício)_

**One day i'm gonna forget your name****  
**_(Um dia eu irei esquecer seu nome)__  
_**And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain****  
**_(E em um doce dia, você afundará em minha dor perdida)__  
_

**...A Vida Continua...****  
**

Cap. 6  
**Lamentos****  
**

Scorpius sentiu as costas latejarem de dor. Virou-se um pouco procurando uma melhor posição. Estava sentado do lado de fora do retrato de Grifinória a quase uma hora e ninguém tivera a 'bondade' de lhe dar a nova senha. Porque droga mudariam a senha no primeiro dia de aula? Esses Grifinórios desorganizados!

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor vazio. Duas pessoas, talvez três se aproximavam. O loirinho suspirou aliviado, já não agüentava mais.

- Olha só, se não é o Malfoy. Bem que eu disse que o lugar dele era o chão.

Scorpius se ergueu fazendo uma careta de desagrado. Para sua inteira infelicidade eram os meninos do trem. Os dois que o espancaram e mais um maior e mais robusto que os outros. O loiro segurou firme sua varinha, embora soubesse que não melhorara muito em mágica em um único dia de aula que quase não incluía aulas práticas.

- O que faz na Grifinória heim? Veio aqui por ordem de seu pai Comensal da Morte para tramar a morte de alguém? – um dos rapazes falou enquanto se aproximava, já empunhando a varinha.

- Na verdade estou aqui a mando de minha mãe que é Inominável. Ela está fazendo um estudo sobre pessoas que tem a inteligência inferir a de um Inferi, então eu vim para Grifinória coletar nomes.

- Vejam só a arrogância do moleque! – o maior falou balançando a cabeça – ou seria a burrice?

- Entendo que vocês não tenham inteligência o suficiente para diferenciar os dois. Talvez se eu falar mais devagar...

Nunca questão de segundos Scorpius foi desarmando e jogado contra a parede com violência. Sentiu braços fortes (ou pelo menos mais fortes que os seus) segurando-o e no instante seguinte viu-se sendo espancado sem nenhuma chance de defesa. As paredes pareciam girar ao seu redor, já não sentia chão algum sob seus pés. Algo quente escapava de sua garganta sufocando-o, mas ele não foi capaz de notar que era sangue. Sentia dor. Uma dor imensa. Mas não a dor sem importância das pancadas, dos socos e chutes. Era na verdade a dor suprema da humilhação. A dor de ter de baixar a cabeça diante de inferiores.

Sentiu o corpo cair quando o soltaram. O chão estava tão frio... tentou ficar de joelhos, humilhado diante dos três que o olhavam do alto de sua momentânea supremacia. Só neste instante notou amargurado que era sangue que escapava por entre seus lábios. Uma mão segurou seus cabelos e o fez erguer os olhos lacrimejantes para os três.

- E agora, você aprendeu a baixar a cabeça e se ajoelhar moleque? Agora que está banhado em sangue?

- Pelo menos... – Scorpius fez um esforço enorme para falar – Pelo menos... o sangue que escorre de mim agora... é PURO!

Scorpius, lógico, pagou caro pelo que dissera. Ainda no chão se vira mais uma vez sendo atingido por chutes vindos de todas as direções. Mas antes, pudera ver o desprezo nos olhos do garoto que o segurava. Pudera ver o quanto se sentira inferior a Scorpius e essa inferioridade causara-lhe repulsa e raiva, fazendo com que voltasse a espanca-lo.

Scorpius o vira inferior. Isso fazia toda a surra valer a pena.

OoooooooooO

Rose e Alvo saíram rindo da casa de Hagrid. Fora tão divertido visitá-lo que eles até esqueceram que já passava da hora de voltar e agora entravam correndo no castelo, tinham a séria impressão que passaram do toque de recolher.

Seus passos ecoaram no corredor vazio, suas risadas preenchiam o lugar de paz. Ao virarem o primeiro corredor deram de cara com um segundo-anista muito irritado.

- Onde droga vocês dois tinham se metido? Revirei o Castelo inteiro atrás de vocês.

James Potter estava com cara de poucos amigos. Perdera seu tempo precioso de jogar conversa fora para ficar procurando o irmão e a prima que resolveram sumir no primeiro dia de aula!

- Nós estávamos na casa do Hagrid e acabamos perdendo a hora...

- Ta ok, vocês explicam depois que estivermos na Grifinória, não podemos perder mais tempo aqui fora.

Os três rumaram para a Torre de Grifinória.

OooooooooooO

Scorpius, ainda no chão, viu os três garotos se afastarem, finalmente deixando-o em paz. Eles ainda olharam para o loiro mais uma vez antes de dizerem em alto e bom som a senha para o retrato da mulher gorda. "Diretor Dumbledore". Scorpius riu consigo. Podiam ter mudado a senha logo para "você não é bem vindo aqui", seria mais fácil de dizer do que o nome do homem pelo qual seu pai fora responsabilizado pela morte.

Escorando-se na parede ele conseguiu se levantar, porém sentiu uma dor aguda que o levou a pensar na possibilidade de ter quebrado uma costela. Viu a varinha no chão e tentou abaixar-se para a pegar, mas a dor se intensificou de um jeito que ele acabou ajoelhado, com as mãos apertando com força onde as costelas que deviam estar fraturadas. A dor o segou por alguns momentos. Quando finalmente conseguiu respirar fundo e abrir os olhos, tentou mais uma vez pegar a varinha no chão, mas para sua surpresa alguém a pegou antes e estendeu para ele.

James Potter o olhava de forma curiosa, parecendo se perguntar como ele conseguira se machucar tanto, ou mesmo quem o machucara tanto. Por trás dele Alvo e Rose estava parados divididos entre a preocupação e a repulsa. Por mais que quisessem perguntar se o garoto se estava bem, não podiam deixar de pensar que alguma coisa ele devia ter feito para merecer aquilo. E vindo de Malfoy, podia ter sido muita coisa.

- Quer que eu te leve até a ala hospitalar? – James perguntou com total indiferença pela saúde de um Malfoy.

Scorpius tomou a varinha da mão de Potter.

- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. – desdenhou.

- Eu diria que você está precisando sim, mas se você não quer... – James se ergueu olhando com superioridade – Se acha que pode chegar lá sozinho... dane-se. Não vou ligar a mínima se você morrer no meio do caminho. Agora, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ajudar um Malfoy. Alvo e Rose, vamos entrar, o Malfoy não precisa da preocupação de vocês.

Alvo não pensou duas vezes e seguiu o irmão para dentro da Sala Comunal. Rose o seguiu também, mas em um pequeno momento de hesitação por parte dela, seu olhar acabou por encontrar os olhos cinzas e maltratados de Malfoy. Claro, foi só uma questão de segundos. Segundos esses que a fizeram estremecer e lhe dariam uma noite inquieta sonhando com olhos cinzas umedecidos por lágrimas amargas.

Mas uma vez Scorpius estava sozinho.

Apertando com força as costelas machucadas ele se ergueu. Deu alguns passos vacilantes pelo corredor escuro. Não precisava de ninguém mesmo. Mais alguns passos. Aqueles grifinórios pensavam o quê? Que ele dependia deles? Outros passos. Ele não era um deles, não, não era. Ele não precisava de ninguém.

Scorpius olhou ao redor e para piorar sua situação (que diga-se de passagem já não estava assim tão boa), o loirinho viu que havia se perdido. Malditos corredores iguais! Mais alguns passos... as escadas! Todas as estranhas escadas de Hogwarts que ele não fazia idéia onde iriam dar. Quanto tempo ele levaria para aprender a fazer um LUMUS que prestasse? Tentou. Tentou de novo. Mais uma vez. Pode visualizar vagamente os degraus que talvez lhe levassem a enfermaria e avançou para eles.

E eles realmente o levaram.

No segundo degrau que pisou, seu corpo não agüentou a pressão exercida sobre as costelas fraturadas e a dor mais uma vez o segou fazendo-o perder momentaneamente os sentidos. No alto de uma escada perder os sentidos pode não ser algo muito bom. Sentindo as forças sumirem, ele caiu. Rolou escada a baixo, finalmente parando na entrada de algum corredor totalmente vazio e escuro, sem fazer idéia de onde estaria sua varinha. Se ficou inconsciente? Bem que ele gostaria, mas em vez disso passara a madrugada inteira (e incrivelmente longa) imóvel no chão frio em meio a mais densa escuridão. Nenhum aluno em Hogwarts jamais ficou tão feliz por ver Filch pouco antes do amanhecer.

OooooooooooooO

- Pensei que você não fosse trabalhar hoje pela manhã.

- E não vou. Estou me arrumando para ir a Hogwarts.

Hermione naquela manhã mudara seu estilo de vestir. No seu trabalho no ministério, sempre vestia terninhos, geralmente longos e comportados. Hoje assumiram um ar mais jovial do que de costume, composto por calça e blusa. Algo bem mais casual que chegara a causar estranheza ao marido.

- É sobre a carta que recebeu da professora Minerva? – Rony perguntou olhando a esposa ainda deitado.

- É. Ela disse que um pai pediu uma audiência com o Conselho de Pais para esse sábado.

- Mas hoje é terça.

- Eu sei. Mas quero conversar com ela a respeito. Não quero chegar lá no sábado sem ter idéia do que está acontecendo.

Ela pegou uma capa preta de viagem e colocou delicadamente sobre os ombros, ajeitando com muito apreço o laço. Pegou a varinha sobre a cômoda e deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de dar um beijo no marido e se dirigir a porta.

- O que você acha que se trata? – Rony perguntou fazendo-a parar. – Acha que é normal alguém pedir uma reunião com o conselho?

Pelo tom de voz do marido ela notou que se tratava de uma infundada pontinha de ciúmes. Em uma ocasião qualquer ela teria rido de como ele pode ser bobo as vezes, mas naquela momento não. Estava muito pensativa para achar graça.

- Não, Rony. Não é normal se pedir uma reunião com o Conselho de Pais, mas sim, eu acho que sei do que se trata.

Jogando um beijo para o ruivo ela saiu fechando a porta.

Quando recebera a carta da professora McGonagal na noite anterior ficara curiosa, uma vez que a carta não continha nenhuma explicação ou detalhe sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas logo uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Uma idéia fixa ela diria.

Draco Malfoy.

OooooooooooooO

Draco estava ajoelhado no chão frio, seu corpo doía. Tremia incontrolavelmente por causa da forte Maldição Imperius que havia recebido. A sua frente aquele que havia o torturado estava de costas para ele. Vestia uma capa preta e ria. Uma risada fria e cortante.

Draco sentiu medo. Sentiu muito medo, mas não tinha como saber do quê. Não era do Lord das Trevas em si. Não, não era. Agora reparava bem que o Lord segurava alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que era de Draco, mas ele não conseguia ver o que era. Só sabia que queria de volta.

Todo seu corpo estremeceu e sua garganta abafou um grito quando o Lord se virou. Em seus braços um corpinho frágil de um menininho de 11 anos. Scorpius. Morto.

Draco Malfoy se ergueu num sobressalto, sua mão se fechou com força sobre um punho frágil que o tocara pouco antes enquanto ele dormia. Estava ensopado de suor frio e respirava com dificuldade. Seus olhos azuis extremamente claros encontraram os da esposa, ainda mais escuros que o comum. Olhos que pareciam muito preocupados.

- Teve pesadelo? – perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ele soltou o pulso dela, reparando levemente que ficara vermelho devia a força com a qual a segurara. Vagamente pensou como era bom ter uma esposa que não reclamava por bobagens e que não tinha certas frescuras.

- Não foi nada – falou enquanto massageava distraído o braço onde ficara um dia a Marca Negra. – Porque me acordou, Pandora?

Ela hesitou antes de responder com o coração apertado levantando uma carta de Hogwarts.

- Scorpius... ele se machucou...

OoooooooooooooooooO

N.A.:  
A música neste capítulo é **Sweet Sacrifice** de **Evanescence**

N.A.2:  
Sentiram o drama? tem noção do que os aguarda no próximo capítulo?

Próximo capítulo: GOING UNDER


	7. Going Under

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you ****  
****50 thousand tears I've cried****  
****Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you****  
****And you still won't hear me****  
****(I'm going under)****  
**  
_(Agora vou lhe dizer o que eu fiz por você__  
__Eu chorei 50 mil lágrimas__  
__Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você__  
__E você continua não querendo me ouvir)__  
__(Estou descendo)__  
_

**...A Vida Continua...****  
**  
Capítulo 7  
**GOING UNDER****  
**

Hermione entrou no Castelo de Hogwarts pelas portas da frente. Parou um pouco e respirou fundo, inalando aquele familiar aroma de felicidade que tanto amava. Andou alguns passos curiosa, como que procurando saber o que os anos haviam modificado naquele lugar, ou mesmo pensando se as paredes de pedra seriam capazes de reconhecê-la tanto tempo depois.

- MAMÃE!? – Mione quase pulou de susto ao ouvir o grito de Rose no alto da grande escadaria de mármore.

Rose e Alvo correram para abraçar a recém chegada.

OoooO

Scorpius abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade. Sentia dores pelo corpo todo e um cansaço que jamais fora capaz de imaginar que poderia sentir um dia. Sentou-se na cama.

"Concertar ossos é fácil, difícil é fazê-los crescer", dissera a enfermeira. O loirinho não queria nem pensar em como seria fazer os ossos crescer, porque em sua opinião, 'concertar' duas costelas quebradas e um perna fraturada não fora nada fácil.

Levantou-se da cama com esforço e procurou suas vestes. Estavam em uma cadeira próxima a cama e sujas de sangue. Sangue... sangue vermelho como o de todos os outros. Independente de se ser puro sangue ou não, bruxo ou trouxa. Se lhe batem você sangra. Sangra o mesmo sangue vermelho de todos.

Pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e murmurando o mais baixo que pode para não chamar a atenção da enfermeira dentro de sua sala, tenyou fazer um feitiço para limpar as vestes. Não funcionou. Mas era assim que seu pai fazia! Tentou outra vez... nada! Talvez se falasse mais alto...

Vestiu as vestes como estavam. Andou lentamente até o espelho e se mirou ali por algum tempo. Seu rosto estava machucado. Não estava mais roxo ou inchado como quando fora socorrido, mais ainda mostrava muitos arranhões. Era só pedir a enfermeira e ela daria um jeito. Ainda se olhando no espelho, ele ergueu a cabeça o mais arrogante que pode (ou como melhor lhe pareceu no momento) e disse mentalmente que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém.

Saiu da enfermaria com toda a dignidade que a dor lhe permitiu.

OoooO

- A quanto tempo não nos vemos, Hermione Weasley! – McGonagal falou se aproximando.

Hermione se liberou do abraço das crianças e se aproximou da diretora.

- Bom dia professora McGonagal! – cumprimentou sorrindo – estava morrendo de saudades de Hogwarts. Fico feliz em a rever.

- Eu também. Veio por causa de minha carta imagino.

- Sim. Fiquei curiosa em saber por que um pai iria pedir uma reunião com o Conselho logo no inicio do ano letivo. - falou com calma.

- Ele quer pedir uma re-seleção para as Casas. Consegue imaginar quem faria uma coisa assim? – Mione podia notar um certo sarcasmo na voz da diretora.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Continua tão inteligente e perspicaz como em seus tempos de escola Hermione - comentou a diretora divertida arrancando uma risada da mulher.

Rose olhou para Alvo e viu nos olhos dele a mesma constatação que ela havia feito. O pai de Malfoy estava tentando tirá-lo da Grifinória. Melhor mesmo que ele saísse, não era bem vindo entre os leões.

- E o que você está achando disso tudo, Minerva? Não seria melhor para o menino ficar na Griginória? Acho que ele pode ter melhores influencias por lá. – indagou com seriedade a líder do conselho.

- Talvez seja, mas você quer convencer Draco Malfoy disso? – as duas riram com descrença. – Sinceramente? Não me parece que o menino esteja se adaptando a Griginória... e... como seria para o pequeno Scorpius ter que enfrentar a ira do pai? Tenho até um pouco de pena do garoto...

- Nisso a senhora tem razão. O Malfoy nunca vai entender, sabemos que ele é sensível feito uma serpente!

As grandes portas do salão se abriram deixando o sol da manhã passar, assim como um loiro dividido entre a irritação e a preocupação, em seu encalço, vinha uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros, e olhos tão sombrios quanto sua face naquele momento.

Os olhos de Draco expressaram uma surpresa verdadeira ao encontrarem a Granger ali, no meio do salão de entrada conversando com McGonagal. Aproximou da ex-inimiga (ou atual, não tinha certeza).

Mione olhou Malfoy de alto a baixo, estava vestido todo de preto com uma capa de veludo na mesma cor causando um contraste com sua pele branca e seu cabelo sedoso e claro. Ele se aproximou. Ela não se intimidou e encarou o olhar penetrante do Comensal tentando não pensar em como ele tinha conseguido ficar incrivelmente mais bonito depois de tantos anos. Afinal, não era um pensamento adequado para o momento.

Rose e Alvo se afastaram um pouco dos adultos e observavam a cena, meio amedrontados, perdidos em suas divagações. Rose tentava lembrar se já havia visto sua mãe tão séria ao enfrentar alguém fora do trabalho, já Alvo estava pensando que se estivessem em um desenho animado trouxa, estariam saindo raios dos olhos dos dois.

Muita gente que passava por ali para tomar seu café no salão principal havia parado para ver a famosa Hermione Weasley quando a ex-grifinória chegara. A chegada do Comensal da Morte que fora responsável pela morte do ex-diretor só conseguiu aumentar a quantidade de alunos que se aglomerava ao redor para observar a cena.

Draco estava agora a uma palmo de Hermione, olhando no fundo dos olhos da garota. Ou pelo menos tentando não olhar para os cabelos que agora tinham cachos perfeitos, ou mesmo tentando não reparar nos seios que ficaram mais volumosos depois de dois filhos. Nas curvas delicadas que a gravidez em vez de destruir apenas tornou mais distintas e deliciosas de se ver. Deliciosas? Era melhor continuar olhando-a só nos olhos mesmo.

- Draco Malfoy – ela foi a primeira a quebrar o 'clima'.

- Hermione Granger.

- Hermione Weasley, desde que me casei com o Rony, como você bem sabe. – ele riu sarcástico.

- E você ainda tem orgulho de dizer que casou com aquele...

- Sra. Weasley, é um prazer imenso revê-la! – Pandora se adiantou entrando na frente de Draco – a senhora é a líder do Conselho dos Pais não é? Fico feliz em encontrá-la aqui.

Pandora Malfoy apertou gentilmente a mão de uma Hermione muito desconfiada e virando-se para Draco, lançou um olhar mortal ao marido. Assumindo uma postura mais séria se dirigiu a diretora.

- Diretora McGonagal, recebi uma mensagem da enfermeira dizendo que meu filho estava na enfermaria em estado grave.

- Não era tão grave assim, mas na ficha médica que o Sr. Malfoy mandou para a escola no ato da matrícula, contava que seu filho é alérgico a alguns ingredientes de porções, por isso, na qualidade de curandeiro, queria ser avisado. O jovem Scorpius foi encontrado gravemente ferido perto das escadas, nesta madrugada. E como ele não pode tomar varias das porções que curam cortes, hemorragias e ferimentos do tipo, foi complicado cuidar dele.

- Entendo.

- É um caso muito delicado.

- Perdão, mas meu filho não é delicado – Draco falou se intrometendo.

- Fica quieto Draco. – pan falou entre dentes.

- Não quis ofender. Só disse que o estado de saúde dele pode ser muito mais delicado que os outros por não poder tomar as poções certas. – McGonagal retrucou com frieza.

- A saúde de Scorpius é ótima. Sua enfermeira é que deve ser de má qualidade...

- Draco! – Pandora repreendeu o marido. – Ficamos MUITO gratos que ela esteja cuidando do Scorpius para nós...

- Não duvido que esteja feliz – Hermione se intrometeu – eu duvido é que ELE esteja.

- É claro que ele está – afirmou com tranqüilidade.

- Tinha de ser a sabe-tudo da Granger querendo atrapalhar tudo como sempre! – falou com a mesma voz arrastada que tanto irritava Mione na adolescência.

- Por Merlin, Malfoy! O que eu fiz para te desagradar? – falou Hermione erguendo as mãos.

- Além do fato de existir? – perguntou inocente.

- Draco! – Pan começava a se preocupar.

- Ok Malfoy – Hermione cruzou os braços o encarando – Me dá um bom motivo para eu te fazer o FAVOR de permitir que se faça uma re-seleção para o seu filho?

- Vejamos? – ele fingiu refletir – Porque ele é um Malfoy?

- Então acho que devo deixá-lo na Grifinória. Já imaginou se ele vai para Sonserina e se torna igual a... – ela o olhou de cima a baixo enojada – igual a você.

- Ora sua...

- Pai?

O xingamento não chegou a ser dito, porque Draco ouviu aquela voz vacilante chamá-lo de pai. Perto da escada um jovem loirinho estava parado olhando-o como se nunca o tivesse vistro antes. Olhar assustado que mesclava receio com saudades.

- Scorpius...

A doçura na voz de Draco (doçura essa que o ex-comensal guardava só para o filho) aliviou o medo no coração do menino que se aproximou dos pais tentando não chorar.

- Pai... mãe... – engoliu em seco tentando manter a calma.

- Scorpius... – Pandora correu para olhar o filho.

Draco não se moveu. Ficou esperando que Pandora trouxesse o menino para perto dos adultos, enquanto o observava se aproximar. Seu rosto foi endurecendo, chegando a transparecer raiva.

A essa altura um verdadeira multidão já se formava ao redor do grupo. Boa parte dos estudantes que estavam tomando café, havia saído para ver a confusão quando souberam dos 'visitantes'.

Hermione não pode deixar de sentir pena do garoto. Apesar de estar a pouquíssimo tempo em Hogwarts, já não era o mesmo garoto que ela vira na estação King Cross. Estava mais pálido, com aspecto doentio, olheres terríveis para alguém daquela idade e parecia ter envelhecido uns 10 anos nas ultimas duas noites. Sem contar os arranhões na pele.

Draco deu um passo em direção ao garoto e tocando seu queixo com delicadeza, o fez erguer o rosto. Levemente, tocou os tantos arranhões que estavam evidentes no rosto do filho.

- Como foi que você se feriu Scorpius? – indagou serio.

Os olhinhos cinzas de Scorpius se arregalaram diante da pergunta. Engoliu em seco tentando achar uma resposta.

- Eu... – por alguns segundos, seu olhar encontrou com o de Rose que estava um pouco atrás de Hermione – eu...

- Como foi que você se feriu Scorpius? – a voz de seu pai pareceu um sibilo.

- Eu... cai das escadas – respondeu olhando o chão.

- Oh, Merlin – Pandora levou uma das mãos a boca, McGnagal e Hermione soltaram leves exclamações.

- Não minta para mim Scorpius. – Draco falou irredutível e o fez erguer o queixo para encará-lo. – Como foi que você se feriu?

Scorpius não diria na frente da escola inteira que fora humilhado, mesmo que mentir significasse enfrentar a ira do pai.

- Eu cai das escadas.

Draco sabia que o filho mentia, anos de legilimência e oclumência lhe ensinaram a saber disso, mais doía ver no olhar de Scorpius que seja lá qual fosse a verdade... era lhe muito mais dolorida que a mentira. Scorpius sofria.

- McGonagal – Malfoy falou baixo e sem olhar para a diretora – ajuda meu filho...

A diretora McGonagal e Hermione trocaram um olhar penalizadas.

**I'm going under****  
****Drowning in you****  
****I'm falling forever****  
****I've got to break through****  
****I'm going under****  
**

_(Eu estou afundando__  
__Me afogando em você__  
__Eu sempre estou caindo__  
__Eu tenho de quebrar__  
__Eu estou descendo)__  
_

***********

N.A.:  
Nem pensem que a confusão acaba neste capítulo! No próximo, ainda temos muuuuito mais Draco VS. Mione quando finalmente o futuro de Scorpius será decidido.

N.A.2:  
Música neste capítulo, **GONG UNDER** do Evanescence.


	8. Seguindo em frente

_Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend __  
__Say goodbye knowing that this is the end__  
__Tender dreams, shadows fall__  
__Love too sweet, to recall__  
__Dry your eyes, Face the dawn__  
__Life will go on __  
_

**...A Vida Continua...****  
**  
Capítulo 8  
**Seguindo em Frente****  
**

Draco mantinha o olhar no chão, cabeça um pouco abaixada. Scorpius olhava o pai como se o visse pela primeira vez. Nunca imaginara que ele entenderia. Nunca imaginara que ele podia ajudá-lo daquela forma. Não que desconfiasse do amor que seu pai nutria por ele, não. Mas tudo aquilo era lhe estranho, embora não soubesse exatamente dizer por quê. Olhou para a mãe que observava seu pai muito atentamente, como se tentando desvendar o enigma que seu marido continuava a ser, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de casados.

- Lamento, mas... – a diretora falou meio desconcertada – não está em minhas mãos Draco – falou com certo carinho – só Hermione pode ajudá-lo agora.

Instintivamente, todos viraram-se para Hermione que engoliu em seco. Como poderia dizer não? Como negar a tão meiga criaturinha assustada que a olhava como se ela fosse o condenar a forca! O garoto em nada lembrava a Mione a família que ela tanto odeia e despreza. Era só um garotinho assustado, ferido. Seria desumano de sua parte torturá-lo só para atingir Malfoy. Não era justo.

- Bom... eu... – estava totalmente desconcertada com a situação.

- Nós vamos entender sua decisão... – Pandora falou baixo, olhando para o chão de forma estratégica.

- Eu... – Mione se atrapalhava com as palavras – Eu jamais ia querer prejudicar o menino... é só uma criança...

- Entendo. – disse Pandora abraçando o filho – A moça fez o que pode meu bem... tenho certeza que ela fez tudo que estava em seu alcance...

- Mas eu... – tentou argumentar Hermione sentindo-se péssima.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim meu bem – Pan continuou sem dar ouvidos a Mione – Mamãe vai mandar pintar seu quarto de outra cor, ok. Você já deve estar cansado do verde mesmo, deve ser chato ter o quarto todo verde desde antes de você nascer. Também vou pedir para o seu pai tirar a bandeira de Sonserina daquele quadro perto da sua cama, e a serpente entalhada na porta do quadro, o pôster de Salazar Slytherin...

- Não fale como se eu fosse desumana! – Hermione falou exaltando-se – Nem dei meu veredicto ainda.

- Mas vai dar. E quando o fizer, ele não será favorável a minha família. – Pandora Malfoy com frieza olhando Hermione nos olhos – Você e Draco se odeiam, jamais fará algo que possa ser bom para ele...

- Que tipo de pessoa pensa que sou? – perguntou indignada – Acha que eu teria coragem de prejudicar uma criança por causa de uma antiga rivalidade de colégio?

- Sim. – a outra respondeu sem emoção.

- Está muito enganada sobre mim... – comentou com amargura – Você devia ouvir minha decisão antes de sair me julgando...

- Já sei sua decisão. Acho que VOCÊ é que ainda não sabe.

- Mesmo? E qual é a minha decisão? – indagou com sarcasmo.

- Você não vai permitir. – Hermione esboçou um contrariado – Você odeia Draco. Ele te odeia também. Talvez, agora, você esteja me odiando só por que sou esposa dele. Pode odiar, não dou a mínima. Pena é que o único a sair perdendo é Scorpius...

- Não – falou Mione com segurança – eu não permitiria.

- Então...

- Vou permitir que seu filho seja re-selecionado.

As duas mulheres se encararam por alguns momentos, como que procurando algum tipo de fraqueza uma na outra. Pandora queria ver além de Hermione, queria saber o porque daquilo, queria saber porque não ficara feliz com o que acabara de ouvir. Hermione por sua vez, queria encontrar nos olhos escuros de Pandora alguma doçura, algo que tornasse a mulher na sua frente mais frágil, mais humana. Ver além da incrível fortaleza que a sra. Malfoy demonstrava ser.

- Então é isso! – concluiu McGonagal – faremos a re-seleção!

Um silêncio pairou sobre todos.

- Essa é a parte em que eu digo 'obrigada' então apertamos nossas mãos com extrema falsidade. – falou Draco com voz arrastada.

- Dispenso seus agradecimentos Malfoy, não fiz isso por você, foi pelo menino – respondeu com simplicidade – Para que não se torne igual a você.

Ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Nunca vamos deixar de ser inimigos, Granger. – completou divertido.

- Agradeço a Merlin por isso e não é mais Granger, é Weasley.

- Para mim vai ser sempre Granger... – respondeu a contra-gosto.

- Mesmo? E eu posso saber o motivo desse apego por meu nome de solteira?

- Nada pessoal. – desconversou.

- Sério? Fiquei curiosa... você nunca gostou de meu nome, logo porque é nome de trouxa não é mesmo – falou olhando-o desconfiada – Desde quando você é um fã do nome Granger, Malfoy?

- Eu não sou fã do nome Granger! – ele rebateu enojado.

- Draco... – Pandora falou em tom de alerta.

- Imagina se um puro-sangue como eu iria ser fã de uma...

- Draco Black Malfoy! – Pandora ralhou indignada – Fica quieto!

- De uma o quê? – Mione se exaltou também – De uma nascida trouxa? Ou você iria dizer outro nome?

- Ele não ia dizer nada... – interveio Pandora.

- Não se mete Pan – falou olhando para Mione – isso é entre eu e isso aí.

- Isso aí? – Hermione riu alto – Vejam só! Quem você pensa que é para querer me rebaixar Malfoy?

- Eu sou um MALFOY!

- Você é um Comensal da Morte! E os Comensais da Morte são a escória da humanidade!

- Não vou ouvir desaforos de uma sangue-ruim! – Draco falou quase gritando.

- Nem eu sou obrigada a ouvir a opinião de um escravo de Voldemort. Você não passa de uma cobra venenosa e asquerosa... – gritou Mione no mesmo tom.

- PELO MENOS MEU SANGUE É PURO!!! DIFERENTE DE VOCÊ, NÃO ME CASEI COM NENHUM REPRESENTANTE DO FRACASSO DA RAÇA BRUXA!!!

Pandora puxava o próprio cabelo com as mãos enquanto Scorpius dera passos para trás assustado. Todo o salão estava estático.

- FRACASSADO É VOCÊ!!! O SEU NOME E TODA A SUA MALDITA FAMÍLIA DERROTADA E FALIDA QUE SÓ NÃO APODRESSERAM EM AZKABAN PORQUE O HARRY FOI MUUUITO IDIOTA E ACHOU QUE MERECIAM UMA CHANCE!!! SE DEPENDESSEM DE MIM, ESTAVAM FUDIDOS!!!

- VOCÊ SÓ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM PORQUE MEU SANGUE É PURO!!!

- NÃO!!! EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ PORQUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!!! UM IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO QUE VALE MUITO MENOS QUE UM INFERI!!!

- VEJAM SÓ, SE NÃO É A MISS MARAVILHA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!!! TALVEZ EU DEVESSE ATÉ LHE AGRADECER PELA ATENÇÃO QUE DISPÕES A ESSA SIMPLES PURO SANGUE!?

- NÃO, MAS DEVIA AGRADECER PELO QUE ESTOU FAZENDO POR SEU FILHO!!!

- EU NÃO PEDI SUA AJUDA!!!

- ENTÃO EU NÃO AJUDO!!! ACABOU!!! NÃO HAVERÁ MAIS RE-SELEÇÃO!!!

- ÓTIMO!!! PREFIRO VER MEU FILHO INFELIZ DO QUE DEPENDER DE UM FAVOR SEU. VINDO DE VOCÊ EU NÃO QUERO N-A-D-A!

- ÓTIMO ENTÃO!

- EU JÁ ESPERAVA ISSO VINDO DE UM SER REPUGNANTE COMO VOCÊ. PARA MIM NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA!

- SEMPRE SOUBE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA AMAR UM FILHO!

- E PORQUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO AMO?

- PORQUE VOCÊ É A-M-A-L-D-I-Ç-O-A-D-O DESDE OS 16 ANOS QUANDO FOI RESPONSÁVEL PELA MORTE DE DUMBLEDORE! – ela parou arfando – e... eu nunca vou deixar de te odiar por isso...

Draco não teve respostas dessa vez. Entre todas as cicatrizes que carregava da guerra, aquela era a que feria mais profundamente.

Um silêncio mortal pairou sobre o hall de entrada que apesar de lotado, parecia vazio, pois para os dois que brigavam, era como se estivessem sozinhos ali. Draco olhou para o chão sentindo-se fraco. Não podia ser fraco. Depois de tudo que já enfrentara na vida, não era Hermione Granger que o iria derrubar.

- Eu... – Pandora queria quebrar o silêncio, mas não tinha palavras.

- Vamos embora Scorpius. – Malfoy falou decidido erguendo a cabeça novamente e segurando o filho pelo braço.

- Como assim pai? – falou assustado. Seu pai segurava seu braço com tanta força que ele teve que reprimir um gemido de dor.

- Você vai embora de Hogwarts comigo. – falou seco.

- O quê? – Pandora exclamou.

- Eu vou voltar para a Bulgária, e Scorpius vai para Durmstrang, escola para a qual devia ter ido desde o começo...

- Draco, você sabe que preciso ficar aqui. Não posso sair da Inglaterra antes de terminar de escrever meu livro...

- Pode ficar se quiser. – falou sem emoção.

Pandora olhou o marido surpresa. Ele não estava brincando, se ela se recusasse a ir, ele realmente iria sozinho pondo fim ao casamento deles com isso.

- Draco... – começou friamente.

- Sabe onde me encontrar. – dizendo isso saiu levando um confuso Scorpius pelo braço. No portão parou e olhou para McGonagal. – Mando um criado buscar as coisas dele e a transferência. Agradeço por seu empenho professora McGongal, gostaria muito que Scorpius pudesse estudar aqui, mas a vida continua não é mesmo.

Lançou ainda um último olhar gelado a Hermione.

- Agradeça a seu amigo por mim. Não fui para Azkaban pela morte de Dumbledore porque Potter depôs a meu favor. – refletiu um pouco – Não suportaria dever mais um favor a algum outro inimigo.

Dizendo isso, ele e Scorpius saíram de Hogwarst.

Todo o salão parecia paralisado por algum feitiço muito poderoso. Haviam acabado de presenciar mais uma daquelas cenas que Hogwarts iria comenta por anos, 5 anos para ser mais exata.

Já sabendo o que esperava por seu futuro próximo, Pandora respirou fundo tentando manter a lucidez. Odiava se mudar. Pelo menos sua vida simples voltaria ao normal. Era hora de voltar para casa... hora de voltar para a Bulgária... Sem falar com ninguém perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, saiu do Castelo de cabeça erguida, andando a passos lentos sem pressa alguma de acompanhar o marido e o filho.

Fora do Castelo, quase correndo, Draco praticamente arrastava Scorpius para longe dali. Não queria pensar no tempo. Não queria rever o passado. Depois de muitos passos apressados, Scorpius tropeçou e caiu, obrigando o pai a parar e olhar para trás.

O mesmo lugar. O mesmo Castelo.

Fora exatamente ali que durante sua fuga com o professor Snape, Potter os alcançou. Aquele foi o único instante em sua fuga de Hogwarts em que olhou para trás. Jamais iria esquecer o que sentiu ao ver Hogwarts sob a luz verde da Marca Negra. Sentiu vergonha.

- Pai? – Scorpius o olhou assustado. Era estranho ver seu pai olhar o Castelo com tanta ansiedade como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Olha Scorpius – falou abraçando o filho – é bonito não é? O Castelo?

Scorpius não respondeu. Seu pai estava chorando? Não, era irreal demais para ser verdade.

- Quero que aprenda um coisa meu filho, - falou apontando a escola ao longe – As vezes a vida, ela pode te derrubar e... e você acaba muito machucado nessas quedas. Mas sabe porque que ela faz isso? – o menino fez que não com a cabeça, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos, um nó na garganta o impedindo de falar. – Porque ela quer que sejamos mais fortes. Quer que aprendamos a nos levantar... porque quando você estiver de pé, você pode voltar onde você caiu... e... e...

Lágrimas mornas molharam o delicado rosto de Draco. Ele se ajoelhou para olhar nos olhos do filho.

- E retirar as pedras que atrapalharam seu caminho... – sua voz morreu no fim da frase. Chorando, ele abraçou o filho – Desculpa Scorpius... desculpa o papai... eu acabei estragando tudo...

Por entre as lágrimas, Scorpius viu a mãe que observava a cena de longe, sem querer se aproximar. Pandora conhecia Draco, estavam dando um tempo para pai e filho.

- Tudo bem pai – disse Scorpius enxugando as lágrimas de Draco – A vida continua...

OoooO

**N.A.:****  
**...

**N.A.2:****  
**Não pessem que acabou por aqui! No próximo capítulo, teremos uma passagem de tempo.  
Música no capítulo: LIFE WILL GO ON – Chris Isaak


	9. Se tudo passa

**A Vida Continua****  
**  
Cap. 9  
**Se Tudo Passa, Talvez Você Passe Por Aqui****  
**

- Alvo, eu sou MONITORA!!!

Rose gritou se jogando nos braços do primo.

Rony entrou na casa dos Potter e foi direto para o sofá onde sentou-se confortavelmente. Hermione que entrou logo atrás do marido balançou a cabeça ao ver Rony colocar os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

- Ronald! Você não está em casa! – ralhou.

- Tudo bem Mione – disse Harry saindo do interior da casa para receber os amigos – deixa ele ficar a vontade...

-Rony! Tire esses pés imundos da minha mesa de centro! – gritou Gina de algum lugar lá dentro.

Rony fez uma careta.

- Você tem que botar moral Harry, a casa é sua cara...

- Olha só quem fala, como se não fosse a Hermione que manda em sua casa – disse Harry sentando ao lado do amigo. – Hermione, você não vai acreditar: o Alvo virou monitor!

A amiga sorriu radiante.

- Rose também Harry. Estou tão orgulhosa...

- Bem, eu preferia que o Hugo tivesse se tornado capitão da equipe... mas ele ainda é jovem, quem sabe no ano que vem. – comentou Rony mais para si do que para os outros.

- Eu não te falei Rony – disse Harry sorrindo orgulhoso – o Thiago é o capitão.

- Mesmo? – respondeu incrédulo.

- Para extrema alegria do papai e pesadelo do restante da família – disse a jovem Lilian chegando na sala – agora não tem mais quem suporte o todo-poderoso-Thiago-Sirius-Potter.

Alvo e Rose riram do comentário da menina, Harry a repreendeu.

- Já disse para você parar de falar assim de seu irmão Lily.

- E eu já disse para o Thiago parar de usar tanto gel no cabelo, não ajuda em nada a melhorar sua inteligência... mas acho que ele já perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar a respeito. –a jovem ruivinha concluiu preocupada.

- Então, como estão as coisas no ministério Mione? – disse Gina chegando e sentando no braço do sofá (depois de retirar os pés do irmão da mesa de centro).

- A confusão no Departamento de Mistérios continua.

- Então os Inomináveis que Harry colocou em custódia em Azkaban eram mesmo Comensais da Morte? – indagou interessada.

- Não há como ter certeza ainda. – Hermione parecia mais cansada agora do que quando entrara na casa – estão chamando alguns dos melhores Inomináveis do mundo para tentar descobrir o que os possíveis Comensais estavam estudando lá dentro.

- Mas é lógico que vocês já tem suas suspeitas – interveio Harry.

- Exato. Achamos que eles podiam estar estudando O Tempo.

- Contanto que não estivessem estudando O Véu, eu fico satisfeito. – disse Rony.

Um instante de silêncio pairou entre eles.

- Agora lembrei Harry... – comentou Hermione fazendo um esforça para lembrar – algo que me deixou intrigada foi o nome da Inominável que irá liderar as pesquisas.

- Alguém que conhecemos? – falou interessado.

- Não necessariamente. Ela é filha do diretor do Instituto Durmstrang.

- Uau – Gina se admirou – ela deve ser boa.

- Com certeza. – Hermione falou esperando a reação dos amigos – Nós a conhecemos como sra. Malfoy.

Um leve sobressalto passou pelo grupo, Rose e Alvo trocaram um olhar.

- A mulher do Draco Malfoy? – Gina perguntou surpresa.

- Essa mesmo.

- A mulher de um Comensal investigando Comensais... estamos perdidos! – Rony completou.

- Porque ela? – Harry indagou admirado.

- Porque ela é realmente boa no assunto. – Mione falou como se pedindo desculpas – poucos Inomináveis buscam especialização no Tempo e destes, quase nenhum consegue resultados que possam ser considerados como avanços. A maior parte fica só filosofando a respeito...

- Hermione, já falamos a respeito – disse Rony irritado – pare de elogiar aquela mulher. Você mesma disse que Pandora Malfoy usa artes das trevas em suas pesquisas...

- E não estou negando – falou na defensiva – mas a superioridade dela diante de outros Inomináveis por aí, não nos deixaram opção além de chamá-la.

- Então ela virá para Inglaterra? – Gina perguntou.

- Não sei ainda. A imprensa diz que Draco não permite que a esposa venha para a Inglaterra... mas pode ser especulação.

- Melhor que não venham – disse Gina encerrando o assunto.

OoooO

Pandora fechou o último baú de roupas e sentou-se na cama. Olhou ao redor e sentiu desgosto em ver sua casa tão bagunçada. Mudança é assim mesmo, pensou. Seu olhar encontrou uma de suas calcinhas de renda preta caída no chão, perto da cômoda. Franziu a testa preocupada. Quando sua roupa intima fica espalhada pelo chão, é porque a situação está grave.

Ou incrivelmente agradável, pensou e não pode deixar de sorrir.

Finalmente pareia que estava se 'acertando' com o marido. Há uns seis ou sete meses que seu casamento estava em crise, a vida a dois tinha virado um inferno. Brigas, ciúme, raiva. Draco chegou a mudar de quarto por um tempo, deixando Pandora desesperada. Mas estava passando... finalmente estava passando. Depois de dois meses separados dentro de casa, fazia já uma semana que Draco voltou a dormir com ela. Melhor assim.

A porta se abriu e o marido entrou no quarto parando ao vê-la. Olhou para a bagunça a seu redor.

- Terminou? – perguntou sem emoção.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas se arrependendo a tempo. Olhou mais uma vez o quarto e saiu em silêncio. Sua esposa sozinha novamente deitou-se na cama sem colcha.

- Inglaterra, lá vamos nós... – murmurou para o silêncio.

OoooO

DIAS DEPOIS

- Está tudo pronto Rose? – Hermione perguntou entrando no quarto da filha. – Amanhã é um dia importante, começa o seu 5º ano em Hogwarts.

- E é a 1ª vez que vou ter que encarar o Kevin depois que terminamos o namoro. – falou desanimada sentando na cama. – Não devia ter namorado com um cara dois anos mais velho... lógico que ele ia me trocar por alguma garota mais velha, mas legal, mas bonita...

- Rose! – Hermione a repreendeu sentando ao lado da filha – não existe garota melhor que você em lugar nenhum do mundo, quanto mais em Hogwarts.

Rose abaixou a cabeça sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Mãe... será que o Kevin vai me querer de volta? – falou num sussurro.

- VOCÊ é que não devia querer ficar com ele. Ele te fez de boba! – Rose ergueu cabeça assustada – digo... eh... ele te enganou! Acho que você merece um rapaz melhor dessa vez Rose.

- Eh... e foi logo depois do trabalhão que eu tive para convencer o papai a me deixar namorar um rapaz mais velho...

- Exato! Dessa vez, tente se apaixonar por uma rapaz que o seu pai aprovaria ok. – Mione falou meigamente. Rose riu.

- Ok. Dessa vez eu vou procurar um rapaz que o papai aprovaria.

Sorrindo as duas se abraçaram.

OoooO

_N.A.:__  
__Sei que o capitulo foi incrivelmente pequeno, mas ele só serve para mostrar a passagem de tempo ok__  
__No próximo capitulo sim, teremos confusões novamente.___

_Próximo capitulo: DEPOIS DE TODO ESSE TEMPO..._


	10. Depois de todo esse tempo

_**I was young but I wasn't naive**__**  
**__**I watched helpless as you turned around to leave**__**  
**__**and still I have the pain I have to carry**__**  
**__**A past so deep that even you could not burry if you tried**__**  
**__**After all this time**__****_

_**I never thought we'd be here**__**  
**__**Never thought we'd be here**___

_(Eu era jovem, mas não era ingênuo__  
__Eu assisti sem poder fazer nada Enquanto você ia embora__  
__E eu ainda tenho a dor que devo carregar__  
__Um passado tão profundo que nem você não poderia enterrar se tentasse)___

_(Depois de todo este tempo__  
__Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui__  
__Nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui)_

**A Vida Continua...****  
**

Cap 10  
**Depois de todo esse tempo**

Lily acenou para os pais uma última vez antes deles desaparecerem na curva. Finalmente começaria seu quarto ano em Hogwarts! Passara as férias planejando centenas de coisas que queria fazer quando voltasse para escola. No fim, não achara muito mal a idéia de Thiago ser capitão da equipe de quadribol e Alvo monitor. Pelos seus cálculos adolescentes, não teriam muito tempo desta vez para pegar no seu pé. Isso era tudo o que ela precisava!

Virou para os irmãos e os primos e constatou com desagrado que estava sozinha. Havia esquecido que desta vez eles não fariam companhia a ela a viagem inteira uma vez que Alvo e Rose eram monitores, Thiago capitão e Hugo fazia parte do time. Em outras palavras, ficaria boa tarde da viagem sozinha.

Procurar uma cabine depois que o trem já está em movimento é um trabalho árduo. Lily passou por várias cabines com pessoas que a olhavam torto, assim como passou por tantas outras que idolatravam qualquer integrante da 'família Potter'.

Quase no fim do trem a garota finalmente encontrou uma cabine quase fazia. Sem muita cerimônia, abriu a porta e entrou assustando o único passageiro.

- Oi, posso sentar aqui? – perguntou já sentando em frente ao rapaz.

O garoto a olhou por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar a paisagem lá fora sem responder.

Lily engoliu em seco. O rapaz a sua frente era loiro, dono um cabelo incrivelmente sedoso, seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que a primeira vista podia-se dizer que eram apenas cinzas. Sua pele clara contrastava com sua roupa preta caríssima e mesmo distraído com a paisagem, passava uma ligeira impressão de arrogância. A mente turbulenta de Lily constatou tudo isso em frações de segundo, tempo o suficiente para chegar a uma conclusão muito importante: ele era lindo. E mais, podia ter certeza que jamais vira esse rapaz em Hogwarts antes.

- Você não é de Hogwarts é? – perguntou curiosa – não lembro de já ter te visto...

O garoto desviou o olhar da janela para encarar os olhos divertidos da ruiva a sua frente. Parecia pensar a respeito da pergunta, mas se achou uma resposta adequada ela não chegou a saber porque ele simplesmente voltou a olhar a paisagem ignorando a menina. Ela riu satisfeita.

- Você é sempre tímido assim ou só quando está diante de garotas bonitas? – perguntou rindo.

O estranho garoto frio sorriu, mas não olhou para Lily.

- Uau, finalmente uma comprovação de que você não é um fruto da minha imaginação – comentou empinando o nariz – quer dizer... dos meus sonhos, e alguns até impróprios para menores de 17 anos...

Rindo mais ainda do que antes ele acabou olhando para a ruiva, mas voltou-se para a janela rápido quando seu olhar encontrou os olhos verdes da menina. Ela não ia perder a oportunidade.

- Porque não me olha? Tem medo de se apaixonar? – perguntou em desafio.

O garoto virou-se para Lily com um olhar divertido. Chegou a abrir a boca para dar uma resposta, mas foi interrompido por alguém que abriu a porta de repente. Um rapaz alto e forte de cabelos castanhos claros e bem penteados entrou sentando ao lado da ruivinha e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Como vai a minha cunhadinha linda? – falou dengoso.

- Kevin, já disse para não me chamar de cunhada. As pessoas podem achar que você está namorando o Thiago ou o Alvo – ela repreendeu. Ele riu achando graça.

- Mas você e Rose são como irmãs, então para mim você é minha cunhadinha...

- E você que eu saiba é o EX da Rose. – completou de forma lógica.

- Por pouquíssimo tempo, ela é monitora e eu sou monitor chefe. Vamos ficar mais juntos do que você pode imaginar – respondeu e piscou para Lily de forma cúmplice.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrou o rapaz olhou para o garoto sentado em frente a ruiva e seu sorriso foi desaparecendo. Lily parou de olhar para Kevin e também olhou para seu belo colega de cabine, mas se surpreendeu com o que viu. O olhar do loiro não era nem de longe agradável, aliais era bastante maligno. O desconhecido tinha uma das mãos fechadas como que tentando controlar a raiva e a outra, pelo que a garota percebeu segurava a varinha dentro das vestes. Ela não saberia dizer se ele estava na defensiva ou se preparava um ataque.

- Você não é daqui... – comentou intrigado – Algum problema?

Kevin fez a pergunta já segurando a varinha dentro das vestes, pronto para defender-se de um possível ataque que não veio. o desconhecido porem não desviou o olhar, continuou encarando o monitor-chefe como se quisesse lançar-lhe uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Lily, melhor trocarmos de cabine – Kevin falou para a garota embora ainda encarasse o desconhecido de cabeça erguida.

- Eh... vai você Kevin... 'ta tudo bem, vou ficar aqui. – falou hesitante.

- Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha – falou irritado ainda encarando o rapaz.

- Kevin, já disse que está tudo bem. – falou de forma firme agora também olhando para o loiro – Pode ir procurar a Rose, eu sei me cuidar – encerrou o assunto.

A contra gosto Kevin saiu da cabine deixando a 'cunhada' sozinha com o estranho desconhecido.

- Algum problema? – perguntou delicada. Estranhara bastante a mudança súbita do loirinho.

O rapaz ainda olhava a porta da cabine fechada por onde Kevin saíra. Seu rosto estava frio, inexpressivo. Olhou para Lily por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar para a paisagem em silêncio.

OoooO  
Na estação, Rony iniciava um monólogo em o que faria com o rapaz que magoasse sua filha outra vez.

- Rony, a Rose já tem 15 anos. Já tem idade o suficiente para namorar.

- Gina, diferente do Harry, não sou um pai tão burro que deixa a filha namorar aos 13 anos.

- Eu não deixei a Lily namorar aos 13 – Harry rebateu ofendido.

- Mas Rose disse que Lily namorou um rapaz em Hogwarts ano passado – interferiu Hermione.

- Namorou, mas foi sem a minha permissão – explicou Harry.

Rony, Mione e Gina caíram na gargalhada, deixando Harry ligeiramente corado. Rita Skeeter que havia ido levar a sobrinha na estação, sempre aproveitava o embarque para tentar alguma entrevista (nunca conseguida) com o trio maravilha. Por isso o grupo se surpreendeu bastante quando viu Skeeter passar por eles como se não os tivesse visto e dirigir-se a um casal que conversava num canto da estação.

- Não acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo... – falou a repórter melosa, pegando uma pena-de-repetição-rápida-plus – Se não é a trágica família Malfoy. Ainda estão juntos? Achei que tivessem acabado o casamento...

- Na verdade, não estamos mais juntos Skeeter – disse Draco tranqüilo abraçando a esposa. Pandora sentiu um sobressalto ao ouvir o marido dizer que não estavam juntos.

- Então finalmente resolveram assumir que não é mais possível continuarem a vida a dois? – perguntou olhando com estranheza Draco abraçar a mulher.

- Sim. Ah... não estranhe estarmos agarrados... eu tenho mesmo o costume de andar abraçado com meus inimigos, qualquer dia desses, saiu pelo mundo mágico de mãos dada com a senhora, pode ter certeza...

Rita Skeeter fechou a cara. Pandora riu.

- Sr. Malfoy – falou com os dentes cerrados – Já que está disposto a responder minhas perguntas, diga a meus leitores. Ainda estão juntos por quê? Já se acostumou com a idéia de ser corno? – falou alto para todos na estação ouvir.

Draco precisou segurar firme a esposa que fez menção de avançar para a jornalista.

- E eu tenho cara de rapariga por acaso?! – sibilou tentando se soltar dos braços do marido.

- A senhora deve saber como o povo é maldoso... – falou com malícia.

- Eu vou fazer a senhora engolir essa pena com bloco de anotações e tudo o mais se ousar fazer alguma outra insinuação maldosa a meu respeito – os olhos da sra. Malfoy ganharam um tom estranhamente avermelhado, como se transbordassem magia.

- Pandora – Draco falou com calma, ainda a segurando – Você não vai levar essa Skeeter a sério. – um conhecido sorriso sarcástico voltou a seus lábios.

- Quando eu espancar essa velha fofoqueira você vai descobrir que levei bem a sério esse insulto. Ele insinuou que eu sou uma vagabunda! – agora ela tentasse a todo custo pegar a própria varinha, tarefa complicada uma vez que seu marido segurava suas mãos.

-E eu falei alguma mentira por acaso. – acrescentou a jornalista com sarcasmo.

Pandora e Draco pararam alguns segundos absorvendo a afirmação.

- EU VOU MATAR ESSA VELHA!!! –Draco precisou agarrar a esposa por trás enquanto ela se debatia tentando alcançar a Skeeter.

O grupo que olhava de longe intrigado com a situação não pode deixar de rir da cena. Rony se deleitou ao ver os Malfoys tão encrencados, Harry e Gina tentaram controlar as risadas, já Mione, como sempre, manteve a seriedade necessária para a ocasião.

- Skeeter – Hermione falou se aproximando – suma da minha frente. Você só atrapalha.

A jornalista olhou para Mione com desagrado, mas dando uma última olhada no casal, guardo a pena e o bloco e foi embora. Hermione virou-se para os Malfoys.

- A culpa é toda sua! – Pandora ralhou se libertando de Draco.

- Minha? – perguntou indignado. – Fui eu que andei fazendo o que não devia?

Os olhos de Pandora se estreitaram perigosamente.

- A não... a culpa é MINHA por VOCÊ ter tido uma crise de ciúmes idiota e ter PARTIDO PARA CIMA DE UM PROFESSOR DE DURMSTRANG!!! – os olhos dela faiscavam.

Draco ergueu a cabeça arrogante.

- Não era só um professor Pandora, era seu ex-namorado...

- De quando eu tinha 16 anos e nem te conhecia! Homens são seres tão estúpidos... Definitivamente, qualquer dia desses desisto dos homens e tento domesticar outro animal!

Hermione não conseguiu conter a risada diante da idéia (muito boa) da Inominável, o que acabou atraindo a atenção do casal para o fato de estarem numa estação de trem lotada de curiosos. Pandora pareceu desconcertada, Draco nem ligou. Hermione se adiantou.

- Sra. Malfoy, não sei se lembra de mim, mas já nos encontramos antes. Sou Hermione Weasley.

- Até parece que daria para esquecer nosso último encontro – Pandora riu a contra gosto. Hermione também.

- Bom, sou a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, indiretamente, fui eu que a contratei.

- Mesmo? Não sabia... – falou já se interessando.

- Lamento muito que este tido de coisa tenha de acontecer. Farei o possível para manter Rita Skeeter longe da senhora e de sua família, Dra. Malfoy.

- Ah... você pode me chamar de Pandora... ou mesmo de Pan! – falou já se empolgando.

- Pandora, não dê intimidade a... a essa gente – Draco falou puxando a esposa. – Vamos embora.

Pandora sorriu para Hermione com tanta tranqüilidade que nem parecia estar discutindo minutos antes.

- Nos vemos no trabalho então... – fez um aceno para Harry, Rony e Gina e saiu da estação com o marido.

- Sabe Harry – disse Rony vendo o casal se afastar – acho que o Malfoy casol com um graaande problema.

- Eh... – Harry sorriu pensativo.

Gina amarrou a cara gostando cada vez menos dessa 'sra. Malfoy'.

OoO  
_N.A.:__  
__A música que inicia esse capítulo é BLIND do LIFEHOUSE. É muuuito linda e eu recomendo (embora sempre a escute como sendo uma fanmix Sev/Lily).___

_N.A.2:__  
__Gente, esse capítulo foi caprichado^^__  
__Tenho imaginado ele desde que mandei Scorpius para Grifinória... aliais, esse e o próximo. Espero que tenham gostado. AH... estava fazendo um esquema aqui e cheguei a conclusão que essa fic será beeem graaande. O que vocês acham de uma fic comédia romântica grande? Nunca li nenhuma com mais de 15 ou 20 cap. Essa deve ter (pelo menos) 30.___

_Próximo capítulo: RECOMEÇO__  
_


	11. Recomeço

"**A Pior Maneira de Sentir Falta de Uma Pessoa, é Estar Sentada a Seu Lado"**  
_Gabriel García Márquez__  
_

**  
****...A Vida Continua....**

Cap 11 -**RE-COMEÇO**

Lily saiu da cabine de cabeça baixa. O jovem loiro não tinha mais dito nenhuma palavra ou expressado sequer um sorriso desde que Kevin saíra. Agora que finalmente chegaram a estação de Hogsmeade ambos abandonavam a cabine em silêncio.

- Lily! Onde você estava que não te vi a viagem toda? – Rose vinha sorridente em sua direção.

- Estava numa cabina lá atrás, o Kevin esteve lá procurando você. – falou despreocupada enquanto procurava com o olhar o loirinho que parecia ter desaparatado.

Rose abaixou os ombros desanimada.

- Nem me fale Lily. Passei a viagem inteira me escondendo dele no trem... Thiago quase me mata quando me viu entrando no banheiro masculino, mas era a única porta em que podia entrar... – explicou se defendendo.

- Rose, que ridículo! – a prima já ria divertida – Pois saiba que perdeu um tempo precioso. Eu vim na companhia de um loirinho... que minha querida, ele não me escapa!

- Louca! – Rose exclamou admirada diante do sorriso divertido da ruiva. – Se tio Harry te pegar falando assim...

- Ai o papai teria que concordar comigo que aquele garoto é o que ele sempre quis ter como genro! – um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios – vamos que o Alvo deve estar nos esperando nas carruagens.

Alvo Potter estava parado diante de uma carruagem que era puxada por absolutamente nada. Ou assim lhe parecia. O jovem desconhecia a existência dos animais que estavam logo ali, numa vida tão macabra, doces e amigáveis.

Sem esperar por Hugo ou James que com certeza não ligavam a mínima para companhia deles, pegaram a carruagem e seguiram para escola onde começariam seu 5º ano.

Logo que desceram da carruagem, antes mesmo de passar pelos portões Rose denotava nervosismo.

- Ai Merlin, será que vou conseguir fugir do Kevin a noite toda? – perguntou pra sua prima totalmente desanimada.

- E porque você ia querer fugir de mim, Rose?

O coração de Rose parou de bater momentaneamente quando ouviu a voz que tanto mexia com ela. Respirou fundo e se virou para um kevin ainda mais bonito que no ano anterior, sorrindo e tomando posse de novo do coração que pertencia a ele há dois anos.

- Kevin... – falou com a voz fraca parando sem nem mesmo entrar no castelo.

- Não diz nada... – o garoto curvou-se sem cerimônia para beijar os lábios trêmulos de uma Rose imóvel de tanta felicidade.

Lily fez um aceno para Alvo o convidando a entrar no castelo e deixar os dois sozinhos, mas quando se viraram deram de cara com uma figura misteriosa, um rapaz alto e loiro que mantinha o capuz preto cobrindo-lhe o sedoso cabelo claro e parte do rosto sombrio. Olhava direto para Kevin e Rose.

- Você 'ta com algum problema? – Alvo perguntou desconfiado ao rapaz, ele nem piscava.

- Alvo... – Lily tentou falar com o irmão.

- Tudo bem ai Alvo? – Kevin perguntou em voz alta. Havia ouvido a pergunta do amigo e resolveu conferir se estava tudo bem.

O estranho não se mexeu. Kevin reconheceu o garoto do trem e foi para o lado de Alvo.

- Tem algum problema comigo moleque?

Os olhos cinzas do rapaz brilharam, mas ele não respondeu.

- Kevin vamos entrar, deixa ele pra lá – Rose chamou tentando evitar briga.

- Se tem algo contra mim, diz. Podemos resolver agora mesmo...

Um riso frio e sarcástico saiu dos lábios vermelhos do loiro. Alvo e Kevin fecharam os punhos sobre as varinhas. Rose e Lily cruzaram um olhar preocupado. O rapaz ria... um riso arrastado e irritante. Deixou o capuz cair e Rose soube logo que esse devia ser o loiro que sua prima havia falado que conhecera no trem.

- Que idiota... – falou com sua voz arrastada – ainda não notou que você não é páreo para mim?

- Quer mesmo apanhar moleque? – Kevin ergueu a varinha apontando pra o novato.

- Não estou vendo ninguém aqui CAPAZ de me tocar...

- Seu miserável!!!

- O que estão fazendo aqui fora? Andem! A seleção já começou...

A professora Parkson havia saído da escola com cara de poucos amigos para ver se ainda tinha alunos lá fora e ficou ainda mais irritada quando viu o grupinho discutindo.

Pansy Parkson estacou onde estava quando seus olhos se cruzaram com o olhos cinzas que ela amara a vida toda.

Por um instante pensou ver ali outra pessoa, ou melhor dizendo, por um instante se viu ali com 15 anos e perdidamente apaixonada por um futuro Comensal da Morte. Um arrepio correu-lhe a espinha fazendo-a estremecer. Por aquela fração de segundo pode sentir o gosto do eterno namorado em seus lábios... sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

- Você... – sua voz escapou em um sussurro.

O rapaz deu as costas ao grupo e entrou no castelo.

Ainda por um instante o grupos não se moveu. Lily e Rose trocaram um olhar preocupado enquanto que Kevin e Alvo continham um ódio incontável contra o 'novato'. O grupos passou pela professora estática sem falar nada e ainda indignados entraram no salão principal e foram procurar lugares na longa mesa de Grifinória. Não conseguiam compartilhar a alegria dos colegas no salão lotado.

Do lado de fora Pansy Parkson continuava perdida em suas lembranças, já a tanto tempo trancadas no fundo de sua mente, que agora nem parecia acreditar que era verdade que já as vivera algum dia.

Aquele garoto podia ter sido seu filho...

OoooO

- Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? – Kavin sentou-se ainda rangado na mesa de Grifinória. A seu lado Thiago Potter e o melhor amigo de Kevin, Charlie. – aliais, QUEM é aquele idiota? Nunca vi aquele cara por aqui...

- De quem estão falando? – perguntou Thiago entrando no assunto.

- De uma cara que veio no trem – respondeu uma Rose muito preocupada.

- Novo professor? – Charlie arriscou.

- Não. Deve ter nossa idade... – Rose falou baixinho para não chamarem atenção dos colegas que assistiam a seleção.

- Meio tarde pra entrar pra Hogwarts não... – comentou Thiago.

- Tenho certeza que nunca o vi por aqui – afirmou Lily.

- O fato é que ele tem algo contra mim... E ele vai pagar caro se pensa que pode bancar o valente...

- Porque ele ia ter algo contra você Kevin? – disse Rose se aconchegando ao rapaz – É só um novato... aposto que amanha nem lembraremos que ele existe...

- SCORPIUS MALFOY!!!

Automaticamente o grupo de Grifinórios se virou para onde a diretora McGonagal havia chamado o nome do rapaz. Fez-se silêncio absoluto no salão quando as grandes portas se abriram e o jovem loiro entrou de cabeça erguida. Caminhou resoluto por entre as mesas totalmente confiante, mesmo sob o olhar dos mil estudantes de Hogwarts o observando. Diante da mesa dos professores, sentou em um abanco maior do que o que costumava se usar na seleção. Podia ver o salão inteiro dali, as quarto mesas, as quatro casas. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando McGonagal se adiantou para pôr-lhe o Chapéu Seletor, que mal tocara nos primeiros fios de cabelo já anunciava seu veredicto.

- SONSERINA!

O jovem Malfoy se ergueu e ainda de cabeça erguida rumou para a mesa da Sonserina, que assim como as outras estava em silêncio por não saber bem o que dizer.

Aos poucos a vida voltou ao salão.

- Scorpius Malfoy? – Kevin falou mais para si do que para os outros – Aquele pirralho chorão?

- Malfoy... – Lily lembrava de tudo que seu pai contava sobre a família Malfoy – A família Malfoy quase matou papai durante a guerra... mas porque ele teria algo contra você Kevin?

- Porque quando ele tinha 11 anos eu mostrei a ele o lugar que ele e a familiazinha maligna dele merece, o chão. – ele olhava o rapaz a distancia na mesa da Sonserina...

Rose olhou para trás, procurando onde o loiro se sentara. Acabou encontrando-o ao lado da Skeeter e palavras vieram a sua mente... e ela nem lembrava bem de quando ou onde as escutara.

"É melhor não fazer amizade com o garoto Malfoy... Vovô Weasley não ia querer que se casasse com um puro sangue..."

Scorpius sentou na mesa sem se importar muito em escolher companhias, não precisava de ninguém. A garota a seu lado porem parecia interessada em conhece-lo pois quase imediatamente ergueu a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

- Scorpius Malfoy! Nunca achei que nos reencontraríamos...

Ele avaliou a garota antes de aceitar o aperto de mão. Era bonita.

- E eu já a encontrei algum dia?

Ela riu divertida.

- Sou Liz Skeeter, sua colega de classe e quem sabe no futuro seja algo mais... – falou e passou ponta da língua nos lábios umedecendo-os de forma bem provocativa. Ele riu.

"Bem que papai mandou tomar cuidado com as garotas de Hogwarts..." pensou divertido se servindo do banquete que acabara de aparecer em sua frente.

OoooO

Pandora estava deitada na cama esperando o marido.

Seu casamento havia melhorado depois de voltarem para Inglaterra a três dias, isso podia dizer com certeza. Draco não a ignorava mais, não era rude. Claro que ate aquele momento eles tinham Scorpius por perto e Draco só pensava na volta do garoto a Hogwarts. Agora que estavam sozinhos não saberia dizer se continuariam naquela trégua maravilhosa.

Mas o marido não tocara ainda. Mesmo que dormisse com ela toda noite, não a procurava e isso ainda a deixava muito preocupada. Modeu o lábio inferior tentando em vão achar uma solução para aquilo. Quanto tempo um homem podia passar sem procurar sua mulher? E se ele estivesse procurando alguma outra?

Draco entrou no quarto em silêncio e sem ligar a luz. Trocou de roupa vestindo a calça de dormir que sempre usava. Deitou-se ao lado da esposa, se aconchegou em seu travesseiro e tentou dormir.

"Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe..." ela pensou com amargura.

Tinha que resolver sua situação. Seu desempenho no trabalho havia caído muito nos últimos meses em que seu casamento estava em crise. Podia sentir o calor do corpo do marido perto do seu. Sabia que ele ainda não havia dormido.

E Pandora não era mulher de esperar iniciativas...

Sem pensar muito ela abraçou o marido. Pode sentir Draco ficar um pouco tenso no inicio enquanto ela se aconchegava a ele, mas isso não a impediu de se aninhar ao marido. Gostava mais dele do que pensava.

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Draco foi afastar a esposa, mas sentir seu calor, seu perfume, sua pele... Nem tinha idéia de a quanto tempo estavam afastados, só sabia que era bem mais do que podia suportar. A desejava amargamente, mas não podia perdoa-la assim... está certo que não tinha certeza se ela o havia traído ou não... mas na duvida... melhor castiga-la um pouco mais.

Mas afastar a esposa naquele momento seria um castigo a ele, não a ela.

Respirou fundo. As coisas estavam melhorando mesmo... deixou um mão deslizar pelos longos cabelos escuros de Pan em carinhos silenciosos.

Pandora dormiu com o coração mais leve.

OoooO

Scorpius seguiu para Sonserina na companhia de Liz. Não que tivesse gostado da garota... mas no momento era muito útil que houvesse alguém para o guiar. As masmoprras lhe pareceram mil vezes mais aconchegantes que a maldita torre de Grifinória com todo o seu vermelho. Despediu-se como pode da menina e entrou em seus aposentos do 5º ano. o local ainda estava vazio, pois seus ocupantes estavam mais preocupados em matar as saudades do que dormir.

Mas Scorpius não tinha saudades de Hogwarts.

Durante esses anos que passou em Durmstrang ele não gostava nem de ouvir o nome da outra escola. Mas agora que o casamento de seus pais estava em crise, tudo que ele podia querer era sair da Bulgária. Sair de Durmstrang. Ate gostava do professor de Alquimia.. mas seu pai tinha muito ciúme dele! Isso não era bom... depois que seu pai e o professor saíram 'no tapa' dentro da escola como se fossem trouxas, ai a situação ficara crítica! Ir pra Hogwarts chegou a ser uma benção. Ali não havia nenhum ex-namorado de sua mão para atrapalhar...

Mal sabia ele que havia uma ex-namorada de seu pai...

Aproveitando o silêncio Scorpius pegou um pergaminho e pena.

_  
__Pai,__  
__Estou-lhe escrevendo de Hogwarts! Fico feliz de ter vindo estudar aqui. Diferente do que o senhor falou, as pessoas são simpáticas comigo e já estou até fazendo amigos. Mande um beijo pra mamãe e fique tranqüilo: tenho certeza que serei bem feliz aqui.__  
__Um beijo, com toda saudade do mundo,_  
_**Scorpius**_

_P.S: O senhor tinha razão, o Castelo é lindo pai._

Continua...


	12. Vingança

**A Vida Continua...  
**

Cap 12 - **Vingança**

Rose sentiu aquela pressão deliciosa sobre os lábios, podia sentir a língua do rapaz percorrer toda extensão de sua delicada boca enquanto o chão ia sumido sob seus pés. Sentiu o corpo amolecer e teve certeza que se ele não a estivesse abraçando ela cairia. Kevin se afastou dos lábios da namorada com um sorrisinho satisfeito enquanto ela ainda tentava recuperar alguma sanidade.

- Vamos descer juntinhos para o café... – falou num sussurro no ouvido da garota.

- Ah... eh... eu to... – ela não sabia muito bem que palavras estava tentando articular, mas lembrava que era importante. Só conseguiu pensar naqueles lábios tão próximos aos seus.

- Sim? – perguntou roubando outro beijo e deixando-a ainda mais atônita. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

- Ah... Estou esperando a Lily. – falou rouca da maneira que pode. Ele sorriu.

- Certo. Posso ir na frente?

- Claro.

- Ok então. Charlie! Vai descer agora? – perguntou para o colega de turma e melhor amigo que estava saindo do dormitório.

- Vou.

- Desço com você. Beijo rose – deu um último beijo na namorada e saiu da sala comunal com o amigo.

Rose deu um suspiro apaixonado e se deixou cair numa poltrona enquanto esperava a prima.

- Que sorriso.

Charlie comentou olhando o amigo de lado. Kevin não parava de sorrir como se aquele fosse o melhor dia de sua vida.

- Ela é incrível Charlie. – falou sonhador.

- Então não vacila de novo. Quase perdeu sua ruivinha no ano passado cara por causa de mulher pow...

- Não vacilo mais não Charlie – falou rápido e sua voz denotava um pouco de medo – Não posso perder Rose mais uma vez... e esse é meu último ano.

Um barulho súbito no corredor vazio fez com que os dois se virassem já com as varinhas em punho esperando algum tipo de ataque ou qualquer outra coisa improvável de acontecer ali.

O que viram era bem improvável mesmo.

Scorpius Malfoy parado no meio do corredor atrás deles. Sozinho e aparentemente desarmado.

Kevin e Charlie trocaram um olhar curioso.

- O que você quer pirralho? – Charlie falou e sua voz ecoou pelo corredor de pedra.

Scorpius tinha os olhos bem mais cinzas que o normal. Seu rosto denotava uma certa palidez e sua mão tremia um pouco, como sempre fazia antes de efetuar algum feitiço muito complicado. Sentia um frio desproporcional a temperatura ambiente ao seu redor e sua respiração estava rápida. Mas nenhum dos rapazes a sua frente notou nada disso.

Ainda o viam como o pirralho que espancaram anos atrás, não tinham se dado conta de que já era um rapaz. Potencialmente perigoso por sinal.

Um sorriso cínico brincou nos lábios do loirinho.

Malfoy puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço, mas os garotos que já estavam a postos conseguiram DESVIAR a tempo, pois como bons alunos do 7º ano viram que não saberiam bloquear o feitiço. Eles sorriram.

- Vai ter que fazer muito melhor que isso bebezinho – comentou Charlie.

- Acha mesmo que pode lutar sozinho contra nós dois e usar um feitiço idiota desses? – Kevin riu – São feitiços tão fracos quanto você.

Scorpius sorriu de forma fria e levemente maligna. Falou baixo:

- Então comparem meu poder ao de meus feitiços... SECTUMSEMPRA!!!

Kevin e Chralie desviaram bem a tempo de verem o feitiço cortar a superfície de pedra no corredor atrás perto deles. Marca ficaram cravadas na pedra como talvez nem mesmo uma espada afiada conseguiria fazer. Os dois amigos trocaram um olhar ligeiramente assustado antes de se virar para o sonserino que sorria.

Segundos depois o corredor estava sendo inundado por feitiços e azarações de todas as espécies.

OoooO

- Cadê o Kevin? – Rose perguntou a Thiago assim que sentou na mesa de Grifinória com Lily.

- Você acabou de vê-lo – disse Lílian impaciente – será possível que já esteja com saudades?

- Só perguntei por que ele disse que viria na frente e pelo que vejo ainda não chegou – ela respondeu amarrando a cara.

- E eu não sou babá de seu namorado priminha – respondeu Thiago por trás de um exemplar do Profeta Diário que estava lendo.

As duas trocaram um olhar curiosas.

- Desde quando você lê o Profeta Diário, Thiago? – Rose perguntou rindo.

- Correção, desde quando você sabe ler? – a irmã do menino comentou fazendo careta.

- Desde que meu pai está na primeira página – falou mostrando o jornal para as meninas.

Havia uma grande foto em preto e branco de um Harry ligeiramente irritado, Lily tomou o jornal do irmão e Rose se juntou a ela na leitura.

**HARRY POTTER CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS**

_Após confirmação oficial que uma nova varredura será feita na Antiga Mansão Malfoy (quartel usado por Aquele- que-não-deve-ser-nomeado) sob suspeita de que esteja sendo usada como templo por adoradores do Lord das Trevas, o Líder da Sessão de Aurores Harry Potter, vem a público tranqüilizar a sociedade mágica.___

_Ele afirma que não há motivos para alarde, que tudo não passa de uma operação de rotina para evitar que a casa possa ser usada para maus propósitos, pois é sabido por todos que até hoje a Mansão possui um forte sistema de feitiços que a manteve intacta por todos esses anos, fora os rumores de que os espíritos amaldiçoados da guerra habitam o lugar.___

_Quando indagado sobre a ligação entre a nova varredura e o retorno do herdeiro Malfoy para Inglaterra, Potter foi irredutível.___

_POTTER: "Não há nenhuma ligação entre a volta deles e isso. O motivo que trouxe os Malfoys de volta para Inglaterra é conhecido por todos, não há porque imaginar que eles sejam um problema para comunidade mágica como a imprensa anda insinuando."_

- O que a imprensa anda insinuando? – perguntou lily sem entender.

- Que os Malfoys voltaram para reunir seguidores e que essa varredura é pra garantir que eles não estão usando acasa.

- Ah... – Lílian continuava a pensar nos olhos cinzas que conhecera na noite anterior. Não conseguia aceitar que ele pudesse ser perigoso.

- Hora da aula meninas certinhas – disse James se estirando no banco confortavelmente – melhor não se atrasarem.

- Você não vai? – perguntou Rose olhando o primo de deitar no banco da Grifinória.

- Pra quê a pressa? – falou sorrindo despreocupado.

OoooO

- Abram logo os livros, não tenho tempo a perder com crianças burras e lerdas.

- Não somos mais crianças... – Alvo resmungou consigo tirando um riso de Rose, sentada a seu lado.

- A prof. Parkson veio inspirada hoje heim – ela comentou.

- Me admiraria se ela não estivesse...

Parkson começou a escrever no quadro negro o tema da aula.

ARTE DAS TREVAS – O INICIO

- Nesse ano vamos aprender algumas dicas sobre Artes das Trevas, como realiza-las e principalmente: como reconhece-las!

Um rapaz da sonserina ergueu a mão.

- O que é senhor Zabini?

- Vamos utilizar Artes das Trevas? – falou interessado, outros alunos da sonserina também apoiaram.

- Claro, no fim do ano já serão capazes de usar um Avada Kedrava. Lógico que não vão usar menino estúpido. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas a senhora disse que...

- EU disse que vocês vão aprender COMO realiza-las. O que é necessário, quais os métodos, que tipos existem. Mas só porque vocês aprenderam COMO fazer isso não os torna CAPAZES de fazer, mas provavelmente metade de vocês nem sabem notar a diferença nisso não é...

Ela se virou e começou a escrever a matéria do dia.

- Acho que esse ano vai ser bem animado... – comentou Alvo enquanto pegava um pergaminho.

OoooO

- Essa é a Sala do Tempo.

Hermione falou abrindo uma das portas na sala redonda iluminada por velas azuis.

Pandora entrou devagar analisando todo o local com cuidado. Era bem menor do que estava acostumada a usar na Bulgária, mas parecia bem equipada Hermione ficou esperando algum comentário, como não veio nenhum ela prosseguiu.

- Espero que esteja tudo a seu agrado.

- Aham.

Um clima pairou entre elas. Pandora andava pela sala olhando com atenção os itens expostos, as vezes tocava algum. Hermione buscava na mente algo que pudesse falar para acabar com aquele clima desconfortável, mas foi a outra que quebrou o silêncio.

- O que vocês acham que os Comensais queriam aqui? – perguntou como se não importasse.

- Esperamos sinceramente que você possa nos dizer algo a respeito, porque não fazemos nem a mais vaga idéia... – falou de forma séria.

- Entendo...

- Estive lendo alguns artigos especializados... pensei que talvez... – Mione se aproximou da mulher – talvez eles estivessem... vendo o passado?

A sra. Malfoy não ergueu a cabeça, continuou a observar o pequeno vira-tempo que parecia conter água em vez de areia, pequenas gotas pingavam devagar.

- A palavra correta seria estudando o passado, mas é possível sim. Duvido que quisessem voltar. O passado não pode ser mudado, tudo já aconteceu antes...

- Mas muitos especialistas acreditam que uma grande interferência no passado possa destruir nosso futuro, estou enganada?

- Sandice de velhos filosofando – Pandora ergueu-se e voltou a ficar de frente com Hermione. As duas tinham a expressão séria. – Uma grande transformação no passado no máximo criaria um segundo futuro, alternativo. Mesmo assim, não se tem nenhuma prova de que seja possível...

- Na minha juventude já usei um vira-tempo para mudar o passado – Mione comentou refletindo. A outra riu.

- Não mudou nada. Não sei como, mas tudo provavelmente já havia acontecido antes.

- Acho improvável...

- O agora sempre sabe o que virá depois – Dizendo isso ela puxou uma cadeira para iniciar o dia de trabalho.

Hermione a olhou intrigada. Mulher estranha. Com um aceno se despediu de Pandora e rumou para seu próprio escritório vários andares acima.

OoooO

As portas da sala de DCAT se abriu com um barulho e a turma que já estava na metade do texto virou-se para encarar Scorpius Malfoy que havia chegado atrasado (e bem atrasado). Estava levemente despenteado como se tivesse arrumado o cabelo com as mãos e a roupa preta meio acinzentada como que houvesse sido limpa por algum feitiço. O lábio inferior sangrava um pouco.

A professora olhou o rapaz de alto a baixo parecendo enojada.

- Sr. Malfoy, posso saber o motivo de tamanho atraso para chegar a minha aula?

- Me perdi – falou com simplicidade dando de ombro.

- E porque seu lábio está sangrando? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Ah... – ele levou a mão aos lábios e tocou o sangue, olho para os dedos vermelhos admirado, como se não houvesse visto o sangue ali. – Eh... minha coruja me atacou...

- Mesmo? Não parece... – a professora o olhou irritada – menos 10 pontos pra sonserina pelo atraso e a próxima vez que o senhor 'se perder' no caminho de minha aula leva detenção sr. Malfoy.

- Não vai se repetir professora... eh... – ele fez um esforço imenso para lembrar o nome dela.

- PARKSON! – vociferou – Meu nome é Pansy Parkson! Mas porque você lembraria meu nome não é Draco Malfoy.

- Scorpius – o menino respondeu.

- O quê?

- Meu nome é Scorpius. A senhora me chamou pelo nome de meu pai – o menino respondeu intrigado – Draco...

Pansy parou um instante perdida em seus próprios devaneios. A turma a olhava curiosa. Logo ela recuperou a sanidade e se voltou pra o rapaz indiferente.

- Tanto faz...

Deu as costas e voltou ao quadro negro para escrever.

OoooO

- Ela já começou? – perguntou Harry se sentando confortavelmente numa cadeira da sala de Mione.

Hermione olhou para o amigo intrigada, embora soubesse exatamente de quem ele estava falando.

- Sim. A algumas horas. Me pareceu satisfeita. – falou observando curiosa o amigo.

- Ela é uma mulher interessante né... – ele parecia meio sonhador, olhar perdido – Uma mulher forte, independente...

- E é linda – Mione falou sondando.

- Ah sim... – um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele – incrivelmente linda...

- E o senhor é melhor não fazer esse tipo de comentário perto da Gina – falou já em tom reprovador.

Harry se endireitou na cadeira surpreso.

- Eu não estava pensando nada demais! – Hermione fez cara de cética diante da surpresa do amigo – Mione! Eu estava fazendo um comentário inofensivo e sem nenhuma segunda intenção...

- Então melhor não fazer nenhum comentário inofensivo e sem nenhuma segunda intenção sobre a sra. Malfoy diante da Gina. – ela riu da preocupação dele – Está tudo bem Harry, confio em você e sei que você é um homem sério... mas Gina já tem que enfrentar muita coisa por causa das suas fãs patéticas que ficam se jogando em cima de você. É só um conselho entendeu – falou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu também.

OoooO

Rose se sentou ao lado de Lily na mesa de Grifinória para almoçar. Alvo sentou na frente das garotas, parecia esgotado.

- Ai que dor de cabeça infernal, acho que vou matar as aulas da tarde e ir me deitar um pouco.

- Ta louco? Agora a tarde temos Porções, a partir do 5º ano é o outro professor lembra? O tal do Slugue... – Rose falou animada com a novidade.

- Não vou assistir aula me sentindo mal Rose – ele falou de forma óbvia.

- Mas você precisa Alvo!

- Mas eu não quero Rose!

- Não é uma questão de escolha...

- Isso porque não é SUA cabeça que está doendo

- CHEGA! ASSIM É MINHA CABEÇA QUE VAI DOER! – interveio Lily fazendo os dois se calarem. – vamos agora a enfermaria e o Alvo toma uma porção pra dor ok.

Os dois amarraram a cara.

- Obrigada por se preocupar Lily, mas...

- Não to preocupada Alvo, só quero que vocês dois calem a boca – falou já se levantando pra ir a enfermaria com o irmão e a prima.

OoooO

- Atrapalho?

Pandora se virou.

- Harry Potter? Que surpresa vê-lo...

Ela sorriu. Estava sozinha na Sala do Tempo, sentada confortavelmente como se estivesse em um escritório ou algo do tipo. Harry se aproximou e viu que havia várias pequenas ferramentas sobre a mesa e ela parecia mexer no mecanismo de um vira-tempo estranho, devia ter um palmo de altura e era formado por peças de engrenagem.

- Se estiver muito ocupada...

- De forma alguma – falou já se erguendo da cadeira para olha-lo nos olhos. Magníficos olhos verdes por sinal.

- Nossa...

Ela falou consigo quando ficou em pé bem próxima a o auror. Seus olhos pretos perdidos na imensidão dos verdes... Ele riu constrangido.

- O que foi? – perguntou sem entender. Ela sorriu.

- Seus olhos... são... tão belos como sempre imaginei... – ela tinha um ar sonhador que o fez engolir em seco.

- Você os imaginava? – perguntou rouco.

- Sim... sempre... ah, eu já estudei tanto a vida de Lílian Evans, sou fascinada por ela – uma decepção imensa (vinda sabe Merlin de onde) invadiu o peito de Harry de forma desconfortável. – Sempre quis conhecer você, que é a historia dela viva e bem aqui na minha frente!

Ele sorriu ainda mais sem jeito que antes.

- Claro... fico feliz em saber que... você a admira.

Um silêncio pairou entre eles enquanto se olhavam.

Alguns silêncios parecem ser repletos de magia. Aquele por exemplo tinha algum poder desconhecido até mesmo pelos melhores inomináveis, poder forte e estranho que os fez se aproximarem ainda mais...

Pandora emudeceu os lábios de forma involuntária o que prendeu toda atenção de Harry naquele gesto simples de passar a língua naquela boca extremamente deliciosa e convidativa. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dela junto de si...

Harry piscou fazendo com que ela conseguisse se desprender do verde e baixar os olhos um pouco, mas só ate chegar aos lábios de Potter que eram corados e totalmente beijáveis. A tempos não beijava e não sabia bem porque mas aquele pensamento aumentou consideravelmente a necessidade de um beijo. Longo e encantador. Forte e selvagem também valia. O perfume maravilho de Harry a entorpeceu, ela sentia o corpo dele quase colar ao seu... e aqueles lábios entreabertos...

Com suavidade pandora colocou a mão no peito de Harry que repousou as suas na cintura da inominável. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, o coração a mil. Não existia distância agora... não existia mais nada...

Seus lábios chegaram a se tocar.

- Harry?! – Hermione estava parada na porta incrédula.

Pandora e Harry se afastaram de imediato.

OoooO

- Onde está a enfermeira afinal? – Lily perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Psiu!!! – Alvo fez sinal para as meninas ficarem em silêncio e apontou o quarto dos fundos da enfermaria. Pela porta aberta dava pra ver McGonagal, Slugue, Parkson e a enfermeira conversando em voz baixa.

- Acham possível que um aluno tenha feito isso com eles? – perguntou a enfermeira a diretora.

- Duvido muito. Isso me parece Arte das Trevas...

- Isso me parece o Sectumsempra – comentou a professora de DCTA – nenhum aluno é capaz de realiza-lo. Só um adulto poderia fazer.

- Derrotar dois alunos fortes do 7º ano! – Slugue parecia assustado – Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Logo estarão bem o suficiente para contar – dizendo isso Minerva afastou-se das camas dando ao trio a visão de quem seriam os alunos.

- Kevin?! – a menina correu para o lado da cama do namorado.

Kevin e Charlie estavam com vários arranhões na face, mas isso não era importante. No peito, ambos usavam grandes curativos manchados de sangue, suas roupas totalmente ensopadas com o mesmo estavam jogadas sobre uma cadeira.

Os professores se afastaram surpresos por ver o trio ali, mas não impediram quando Rose se aproximou quase chorando e segurou a mão do rapaz desacordado. Lily levou a mão ao rosto horrorizada e também se aproximou da cama. Alvo, que assim como as meninas jamais havia visto nenhuma verdadeira demonstração de violência se aproximou de McGonagal preocupado.

- O que aconteceu diretora? – sua voz denotava um pouco de medo.

- Não sabemos – respondeu desconcertada – eles foram encontrados no meio de um corredor destruído...

- Acha que eles podiam estar apenas brigando?

- Não Potter – ela suspirou olhando os dois. – Não sei quem fez isso, mas quem fez conseguiu sair daquele corredor...

- Talvez algum grupo de estudantes, Kevin é monitor chefe, deve ter muitos inimigos... – opinou Pansy.

- Não o Kevin. – disse Rose já chorando – Todos gostam dele, ele nunca se meteu em...

Rose parou de súbito ao ver um jovem loiro parado no meio da enfermaria olhando para eles. O coração da garota quase parou de bater.

- Eu só queria saber se tem um porção pra cortes – falou se aproximando, um leve riso se formou em seus lábios quando viu os dois na maca – é que meu lábio não para de sangrar...

Rose sentiu o sangue ferver. Fora ele. Ele havia desafiado Kevin no dia anterior. Ele havia se atrasado para a aula sem nenhuma explicação. Ele odiava Kevin e Charlie. Ela soltou a mão do namorado e partiu para cima do sonserino.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DUMA PUTA MISERÁVEL!!!

Os professores levaram um instante para reagir tamanha a surpresa de verem Rose esquecer que era bruxa e dar um soco no rapaz que surpreso não reagiu.

Continua...


End file.
